


The Letter

by Prplprincez



Series: The Letter and more [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Depression, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Olly Auld is a cool bro, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Past Abuse, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Spanking, The Conda, Tom's ties put to good use, Vaginal Fingering, shoe drooling, spoiling, they finally do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Tom Hiddleston not only answers your fan letter but wants to get to know you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.A.S.E.

S.A.S.E.

Writing him didn’t seem like such a big deal. After all, he was famous and used to fan mail. It was just something she felt she had to do. To thank him for helping her earlier this year. Well, not him in person, him the actor.

Rachel Sullivan was a 40 year, almost divorced woman, who had a nervous breakdown. Fortunately, before her breakdown, when all hell was breaking loose, she had discovered a new to her actor, Tom Hiddleston. He was young, hot, smart, and talented. As she dealt with blow after blow, she noticed that everytime she saw him she somehow felt better. She knew she needed something to take her mind off the madness in her life and she relaxed by watching his movies, and TV shows while crocheting, her new hobby.

As she slowly started to improve and feel better, Rachel realized that Tom had most likely saved her life. She felt that she definitely needed to tell this to him, that he had done something so remarkable by just acting. She put into words how her year had been. How her sister almost died, that her son in law had just lost his parents, her abusive husband was fighting their divorce and yet she was still able to be there for her family by relaxing to his work, learning about him. That she thought that while he was smart and talented, she felt he should know he had saved a life-hers. It was just enough to say what she needed, to say thank you to him. So Rachel sealed it up, even did as instructed on the fan site and added a stamped self-addressed envelope just in case he replied. Just think, Tom Hiddleston replying to her! A sad, mentally ill, and almost divorced mother in Phoenix, Arizona. What an idea.

 

Tom Hiddleston finally pulled his Jaguar F-Type into his garage and sighed with relief to be home. Back to back filming and press tours and he needed a break before he started Kong. He was so grateful for this break. His phone started ringing just as he was walking inside and as he knew Luke always had impeccable timing he answered without even looking to see who it was.

“Tom, you have a ton of fan mail waiting, want me to send it over?” was Luke's only question.

"No, I'll send Olly to pick it up."

Luke insisted that his staff could handle some of it but Tom wanted to take care of it all himself. Even though the fans wouldn’t even know the difference, he would and the fans meant so much to him that he felt it was the least he could do for them.

They ended the call after a short conversation of upcoming events, tennis and some joking about Luke owing Tom lunch after winning a bet on who would win in the Wimbledon semifinals. He left his luggage downstairs in the living room and decided to unpack later. He wanted a shower and a break.

The floor of the shower was cold when he first stepped in it. As the hot water ran over his body, he thought about how nice it would be to have someone waiting for him when he got home after an intense shoot. He imagined how she would run down the stairs excitedly, wrap her arms around him, reach up and kiss him passionately, tongues slowly exploring each other. He would grab her in his arms and carry her upstairs to their bedroom where he would slowly undress her, like a gift, kissing every part of her body that he hadn’t touched in so long. He devours her beautiful body with his eyes, her breasts, and the arch of her ass. He would slowly stroke her breasts, take a nipple in his mouth and play with it with his tongue, causing her to whimper in pleasure. He can feel his cock getting harder as he imagines how he would slowly kiss his way down her stomach, then stopping right above her pussy, pushing her lovely thighs apart so he can kiss her warm, wet center. He grabs his cock and starts stroking it slowly as he sees in his mind how he would slowly lick up her folds with his tongue, playing with that little nub that brings her so much pleasure, then back down again, devouring her salty taste, making her breathe heavier and heavier as he quickens the pace until she cum with a scream. Afterwards he would turn her around, onto all fours and slowly enter her from behind. How good her tight and wet pussy would feel, still pulsing from her orgasm. He sighs loudly from pleasure as he squeezes his now painfully hard cock and starts pumping it faster and faster as he continues imagining how he would grab her waist tightly and pound himself into her harder and harder making her cum, yet again, around his cock which causes him to cum too. With the thought of releasing his seed into her, he cums all over the shower wall, groaning loudly. While he gathers himself together from his orgasm, the sound of the water pouring from the shower to the floor is the only sound there is in the world. He soon finishes his shower and takes a well-deserved nap.

 

Suddenly the bell was ringing and Tom jumped up. He threw on some sweat pants, ran downstairs and opened the door. Olly stood there, jet lagged, leaning against a stack of boxes.

“Hey man, got your fan mail. Ready?”

Tom nodded groggily and grabbed a box. Olly followed Tom to his office and put the boxes on the floor. They chatted briefly, neither in the mood for heavy conversation. Olly needed a break; being Tom’s assistant kept him busy.

He looked at the boxes and thought “Why not grab a few now?”  
The first couple were standard letters “I love you Tom” or “Can you sign this please?” But one caught his eye. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“Well that’s different,” he thought. He read the letter, closely, twice. This was nothing like he had ever read before. This woman, Rachel Sullivan, her story, touched him. He had to know more.

He picked up the phone and called Luke.

“I need help, “he said  
Tom read him the letter and added “I need to know everything about her. Please. Find out what you can, as much as you can.”

“Ok, I will. But if she is unstable or obsessive, you need to stay away. Don’t lose your head over a letter Tom. You know how you get.” Luke warned.

“Ok. I’ll wait until I hear from you.”

Tom read the letter several more times. How many people just bare their hearts like that to a complete stranger, a famous one at that? She told him right off that she had issues, which is what touched him, her honesty about her worst.  
He finally went to bed, hoping he would hear from Luke soon. He didn’t though until the next evening.

“Here is what I found on Rachel. She is active on social media but she is pretty private with them. She also has a blog about her mental illness and life with it. I have seen nothing that screams danger. She seems pretty stable Tom, just be careful. She DID tell you she had just had a nervous breakdown.”

“I know, I know. Didn’t you just say she seems stable? Would it make you feel better if you set up some kind of email through your office?”

“Yes, it would. I’ll get somebody on that right now. When it’s all set I will send that information over along with what I gathered. It will be there soon.”

Tom made himself some Earl Grey tea and paced. He didn’t know why this letter was affecting him so much. He just knew he couldn’t get it out of his head.

It seemed like hours before the bell rang and the runner was there with the package of information on Rachel. He tore open the package and out fell a picture. She was beautiful. She had short reddish brown hair, and shocking green eyes He glanced through the other papers, but they were mostly what Luke and he had discussed. Tom opened his laptop, found her blog and read it. She had a quick wit about her regarding her mental illness. He glanced through her Twitter feed just to see what she liked. It intrigued him even more. What an interesting woman she was turning out to be. Either she really had it together or she put it out there very well that she did.

He finally wrote her back.

Dear Rachel,  
I was extremely touched by your lovely letter. As an actor, I hope that I bring some amount of joy to those who see my work. Never did I think I would affect someone so deeply.  
I cannot seem to get your letter out of my mind. I would truly like to know more about you and to know how you are doing. Would this be acceptable to you? Here is the information on how to get a hold of me, for now.

Sincerely,

Tom Hiddleston

 

He gave the email information that Luke’s office had set up for them to use. He printed it off and got it ready for the post. As he fell asleep that night, he kept thinking how much he wanted to hear from her again.

 

Rachel was feeling so much better these days. Back to normal for her actually. Her sister had made a full recovery. Her son-in-law was doing better. And her divorce had finally come through. Her ex-husband quit bothering her. She was blogging more and more. And she had by now several Loki’s in her apartment. It was a constant source of teasing from her daughter.

“Mom, don’t you have enough Loki’s? You even have Emo Loki that you made. You have so many people might walk into your apartment and mistake you for a teenage girl. All you need is a poster above your bed and a notebook with ‘Queen of Asgard’ doodled all over it," her daughter Angel teased

“How do you know I haven’t been looking for one. “ Rachel teased back, sticking her tongue out at her daughter, “If I could find other Tom stuff, I would, but all I can find is Loki. So leave me alone already.”

Rachel kept herself busy, which was very healthy. So busy in fact that she forgot all about the letter. Until the day.

Angel was over, harassing her mom about Tom, and the Loki’s and the normal stuff moms and daughters joke about. Angel had gone to check the mail when she came screaming back.

“MOM! MOM! You got a letter from London!”

“London? Who would be writing me from London?” Rachel asked. Slowly, the realization set in. She remembered the fan letter she wrote all those months ago. Nah, it couldn’t be. Noooo. OH MY GOD!! No it couldn’t be. She kept arguing with herself.

Angel stood in front of her waving the envelope in her face. She recognized it because it was the one she herself had written. She snatched it from her, almost collapsing on the ground and with shaking hands, she opened it. As she read it, her eyes got wider and wider, her jaw dropped and her face paled. Angel was afraid her mom was going to pass out.

“MOM! What is it?!”  
“H-he h-he w-wants me to write him” Rachel said stunned.

“What?”

Rachel handed her the letter and pointed to the signature. “That’s his real signature. I’ve seen it. Hundreds of times online. He really wrote this. He really wants me to write him!"


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel reacts to Tom's response

Rachel sat just staring off into space. She could hear her daughter, Angel, talking but to her it sounded like Charlie Brown’s teacher “Wah wah wah wah wah wah”. All she could think of was the letter she received yesterday. She had hardly slept a wink, even with the medication she took, which normally knocked her out.

Finally, Angel waved her hand in her mom's face. “Mom! Focus! Hello!”

“I still can’t believe it. Why me? Why would he want to get to know me, of all people?” Rachel asked as she took a drink of her now cold coffee.

“Because your strange and unusual,” Angel said with all seriousness.

“He doesn’t know that!” Rachel whined.

“You don’t know that, Mom. He is rich and famous. He has super spies everywhere,” Angel told her sarcastically.

“Don’t forget, he's Loki too. Ok Angel, whatever,” said Rachel.

At first, Rachel couldn’t help but think it was some kind of joke. But from everything she had read about Tom Hiddleston he didn’t seem like that kind of person. Sure he liked to goof off and had a great sense of humor but there was nothing to ever say he was cruel. Then she thought he was just taking pity on her because of her mental illness. But that didn’t seem the case either since he never even mentioned it. She knew her self esteem was shot. Her ex-husband had made sure of that, before leaving her, broken in heart and not helping her already fragile mind. She just couldn’t understand why somebody as wonderful as Tom would even want to take the time to get to know her.

The next couple of days passed pretty much the same way. Finally to distract herself, Rachel busied herself by straightening up her little apartment. She loved her little place and normally cleaning up relaxed her. But her mind kept going back to his letter. That he even responded was a shock to her. What really worried her was what was she supposed to say! She wasn’t sure Emily Post covered what to say to your celebrity crush after you tell them you’ve had a breakdown.

As day turned into night Rachel decided what she really could use was a nice hot soak in the bath. Her bathtub was one of the best things about her apartment. It was a nice oval garden tub. She could easily fit two people in there. She loved soaking in there with a good book for hours.

As the bath filled with water giving off a lavender scent from the oils she put in to help her relax, Rachel took a honest look at herself in her full length mirror. Her hair was short and brown but in the right light it looked almost red. Angel was a cosmologist and kept her hair looking sharp. She had dark green eyes that people always commented on. She said those were her best features. She almost never wore make-up but when she did, it made her eyes stand out even more. She was 5’3” and about 150 pounds. She was quite busty, wearing a DD bra. She told people she was fluffy, mostly her boobs and her stomach. As her eyes focused on her stomach, she smiled at the small purple jewerly in her belly button, remembering when her and Angel had got them pierced. Just because she didn’t have a flat stomach didn’t mean she couldn’t be a little wild. Her legs were average length for her height but still shapely. If she was truly honest with herself, she wasn’t bad looking. People actually mistook her and Angel for sisters often. Rachel was extremely grateful for her daughter. They were very close.

As she stepped into the hot water, she thought about Angel. It was because of their closeness that Rachel knew that her daughter was becoming very concerned about her. Her distraction was noticeable and while she could fool most people, Angel wasn’t one of them.

After soaking for what seemed like hours, arguing with herself, Rachel dragged herself out of the tub. She just couldn’t think anymore. She collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

The smell of coffee woke her up.   
“Thank God for coffee machines with timers,” she thought, as she shuffled to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table, coffee in hand and played with the letter. After a few sips, Rachel stood up.

“That’s it. I’m done stressing over this,” she thought as she took the letter and her cup and walked towards her laptop in the living room. She sat down and started typing. 

Dear Tom...

  
Tom looked at his iPhone again. No new emails

“Damn”

It had been a week and a half since he had sent his response to her letter. Did he scare her off? What if she decided to use snail mail instead? If she did, what if Luke has it and she flipped out on him and Luke is keeping it from him? What if she isn’t going to respond at all?

Agitated with himself for worrying so much, he went to go make some tea when his phone pinged. Looking down he saw he had a new email.

“Could it be her?”

He opens it up and sees her name.


	3. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Tom start to get to know each other

“When I sent the letter, the most I ever thought I’d get was a “Glad to hear you’re doing better.  Take care” and possibly a signed picture.  To say your response was shocking to me is an understatement.  I would be more than happy to let you know how I am doing and to answer any questions you may have.  I like to think that I am an open book.

Rachel.”

 

“Rachel,

I am so please to hear from you.  I wondered if you were going to respond or not.  If it would ease your mind any, I can tell you to take care and I’m glad to hear you are doing better.  But truly, how are you doing?  You seemed to have gone through quite a bit in such a short time and I am honestly interested.  (Tom paused in his typing; she did say she was an open book.  He liked her openness and was looking forward to using that to his advantage in getting to know her.)  What are some things you like to do, your hobbies?  I don’t want to overwhelm you.  I do hope to hear from you soon.

Tom”

 

“Tom,

I am currently pinching myself.  This is not the way my life goes.  I am feeling so much better.  Stable actually, which is healthy and good.  I have a number of hobbies, but my favorites are reading, bingeing on movies and I have been doing a lot of crocheting.  I also have a blog that keeps me busy and my daughter and I are very close and do a lot together.  Your email didn’t overwhelm me at all.  I just hope I don’t bore you with my simple life.

Rachel”

 

Tom wasn’t sure if he should let her know that he had had Luke check her out or not after she mentioned her blog.  He had been following it since her letter and even though she had posted since they had started emailing, not once had she mentioned him or the fact that she was communicating with somebody famous.  This alone made him feel even better about her.

 

“Rachel,

Please tell me more about your blog.  Any other social media you keep up on?  I used to be very active on mine, but it just got so busy that I unfortunately can’t anymore.  I love to read also.  What books are your favorites?  I’m currently reading a lot on Australia, Hawaii and Vietnam.  I’ve also been watching the old King Kong movies.  Tell me some about the movies you enjoy.  What do you make when you crochet?  How old is your daughter?  And don’t worry, you don’t bore me.  It’s so nice to talk to someone real and down to earth.  I look forward to hearing from you.

Tom”

 

They communicated like this for a few weeks.  Soon Rachel felt very comfortable with talking to him, like he was an old friend.  Now when she opened her eyes in the morning, not only did the smell of coffee greet her, but a new email from him was always waiting.  And before she went to bed, she would send one off to him so he would have one to wake up to also.

 

She had made the mistake of telling Tom about the Emo Loki she had made when they were talking about her crocheting.  He insisted on a picture of it and reluctantly she had sent one.  He thought it was adorable and was now trying to figure out a way to ask her to make him one.  He had more Loki memorabilia than he knew what to do with, thanks to his wonderful fans.  But he wanted this, from her.  It would be something special then.

 

It had been a little over a month since they had been “talking” and Rachel had just sent off her nightly email to Tom.  As she climbed into bed, she wondered if they would always email or if it would advance to something more.  She knew he had to be careful-there were people who would take unfair advantage, but she wasn’t like that.  She hoped he had realized that by now.  That she respected his privacy, in fact only Angel and her doctor knew of their communication.  She also knew she was becoming more attracted to him.  She wondered if he felt the same.  It had been so long since she felt cherished and loved by a man.  As she fell asleep, she wondered if she had a chance in hell.  Would they only be pen pals?

 

When Rachel woke up to that heavenly smell of coffee, she rolled over to check her phone for her morning email.

 

“Good morning Rachel,

I hope you slept well.  I’ve been thinking.  Isn’t it time we exchange numbers?  Let me know what you think. 

Tom”

 


	4. Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tom and Rachel get to know each other, are feelings developing?

Angel, Rachel and Lori, Rachel’s best friend, sat around Rachel’s kitchen table drinking coffee.  Rachel had called them right after receiving Tom's email that morning. Between the two of them, they had filled Lori in on the last two months. At first Lori was hurt. She and Rachel had been best friends since grade school, but she also understood how private Rachel was. Lori also knew that when she told Rachel anything, it would remain secret until death. So for her to keep this quiet was just like her friend.

Angel knew that for her mom it had gone way past a simple celebrity crush. She was actually falling for Tom as a man.  The fact that he had asked for her mom's number made her wonder if he was starting to have feelings for her mom also.

“So, mom, did you give him your number yet?,” Angel asked.

“Not yet.  I need to calm down some. I’m afraid that as soon as I do, he’ll call and I’ll sound like some silly fangirl. So I wanted to wait a bit,” Rachel replied.

“But Rachel, doesn’t he know your schedule? “Lori asked.

“Ye-e-a-h”, Rachel replied slowly.

“Then won’t he…”Lori never finished her sentence before Rachel caught on.

“Oh shit, damn, fuck me!” she yelled, reaching for her phone.  She quickly started typing, muttering under her breath the whole time. 

 

“Damn it, I rushed her,” Tom thought to himself. He really enjoyed talking to Rachel everyday. Although he was extremely busy getting ready for the Crimson Peak press tour, the film festivals and prepping for the new film, every time her heard from her it seemed as if the craziness of his life floated away for a bit. She was becoming more and more important to him and he worried about her, even though she continually assured him she was fine. Still he didn’t want to push her.

Suddenly his email notification sounded off and he sat down when he saw it was her. His palms were suddenly sweaty as he opened it.

“555-111-1212” was all it said.

Tom dialed as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait to hear her voice for the first time.

 

The Avengers theme music started playing and everyone at the table looked at Rachel.

“Hello” Rachel answered nervously.

“Hello Darling” she heard that wonderful British voice on the other end  of the line. “It's so good to finally hear your voice. How are you doing today?”

“I’m a little surprised.  I really didn’t except this to happen” she answered.

“Why? Didn’t you think that I would ever want to call you?  To hear that lovely voice Sweet Girl?” Tom grinned.

“I had hoped, but, you know…”Rachel trailed off. Angel gave her mom a strange look, so Rachel walked into the other room, motioning with her hands for the girls to go and that she’d call them later. 

“Rachel. Sweet Girl, of course I want to talk to you, not just through emails. Although those are nice, I want to have conversations with you, for us to get to know each other so much better. Don’t you want that too?” he asked.

Rachel grinned, “Yes, Tom, I do.”

They talked for over an hour. As they went to hang up Tom had to tell her something else.

“Rachel, this IS my number. It’s not a burner phone or a special phone Luke set up for us to talk. I want you to know that I trust you. I do not give this number to just anybody. I want you to know YOU are special. “

“That means so much to me, Tom.”  Rachel had tears in her eyes and was trying hard to keep it together. She didn’t want Tom to know how his words had affected her. “My phone locks so nobody should get to it. I will guard it with my life.  Thank you.”

“So, am I still going to have an email when I wake up?” Tom asked, laughing.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she answered sarcastically.

“Ehehehe. Goodbye Sweet Girl” Tom said.

“Bye Tom”

 

Rachel floated on air the rest of the day. She met up with Lori and Angel for coffee at their favorite coffee spot. After filling them in on the phone conversation, they caught up on everything else in each other's lives. Angel's husband inherited a nice sum of money when his parents died and were trying to decide what to do with some of it. And Lori was single and having fun.  They always had fun together.  After coffee Rachel started on Tom's Emo Loki. He had finally talked her into making him that pathetic thing. When her phone alarm went off, she sent the nightly email to him.

 

“Hi Tom

Here’s your email. See I still sent it. I enjoyed our talk today. Enjoy your run. Have a great day 

Rachel”

 

That night as Rachel climbed into bed, she thought about how things had changed over the last few months. The man she had a crush on and had dreamed of , she had spoken to just this morning. What if he developed feelings for her? What would it be like to actually have her fantasies come true?

As she closed her eyes, she imagined Tom being there with her, his hand running through her hair as her lowered his head down to touch his lips to hers. She starts to softly rub her breasts, desperately wishing it was his hands instead. Him pinching her nipple while kissing and then sucking the other and then switching sides. She would put her hand on his head and just hold him there, enjoying the feel of his tongue lapping at her nipples. Rachel could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter so she finally touched her clit. She was throbbing with need for release. She began to rub her little nub imaging Tom's tongue circling it and licking her there. She began moaning louder and louder as she got closer to her orgasm, her juices running down her thighs, thinking of his large cock pushing into her. All it took was a few more hard, fast rubs on her clit and she came with a scream. As she lay there panting, she prayed that one day all of her dreams would come true.

 

When Tom woke up, he checked his email. When he read Rachel’s he smiled and thought about what a cheeky girl she was.  As he went for his run, she was all he could think of. There were so many things that he liked about her, but he really liked her strength. What she dealt with on a daily basis and yet remained so positive impressed him more than anything else. He also found her beautiful and sweet and he knew her well enough to know that she didn’t think she was either of those things.  

He finished his run but not his workout, since he needed to bulk up for his next role, and all he wanted to do was call her. But he knew she wasn’t even awake yet, so he pushed through his workout, took a shower and got dressed. He kept busy until he could call her again. 

 

Thus began their daily routine until Tom had to go to Toronto for TIFF. He wasn’t sure how she was going to handle seeing him in the spotlight with Elizabeth. They had been friends for years and had gone for dinner earlier in the year. That had turned into a nightmare.   He needed to prepare her. He knew how the press worked. 

“Rachel, I need you to understand something. I am NOT dating anybody.  The press will say that I am dating whomever they see me with and I want YOU to know, so you do not wonder, that I am not dating anyone.” Tom told her the day before he left. 

“I believe you Tom. You are too busy to date anybody.  Why would I believe some gossip magazine over you?” Rachel asked calmly. At the same time, her heart was racing and her mind was running a mile a minute. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?  Was he starting to feel something more than friendship for her?

“I just don’t want to worry about something that someone writes with little or no facts at all,” he told her.

Tom again thought about how much she trusted him. The next few days, though, would see if she could handle it. He was more than ready to take it to the next level, but he had to see how she handled seeing him in the spotlight. It was a huge test that he hoped she passed. He was going to be in the States off and on for a few months. He had plans. 

 

In the morning Tom and Luke were on the way to Heathrow and Luke handed Tom a package. 

“What’s this? Tom asked his eyebrow raised.

“I have no clue. We didn’t open it since, if you look closely, it’s from Arizona,” Luke said laughingly.

Tom tore into the package and pulled at a crocheted Loki. He threw his head back and started laughing. Luke just looked at him like he had lost his mind over this sad looking doll.

 

Rachel's phone woke up and she started swearing until she recognized the ringtone. 

“Tom, what’s wrong?”

“Sweet Girl, I love it! Thank you. Go back to sleep.”

“Your welcome. Call me when you land.” she said sleepily.

“I will. Good night,” Tom said, as he hung up, smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  

  
Rachel kept busy most of the day, but she kept watching the clock. She had figured out when Tom’s plane should land and was praying he wouldn’t forget to call her. He was in his element now and why would he remember a nobody like her. When she heard the “St. Crispin’s Day” Speech from Henry V, Tom’s ringtone, she sighed with relief that he didn’t forget her.  
“Hi Tom. How was your flight?” she asked.  
“Long, tiring. And now I have photo calls, press, and parties I’m expected to attend on top of the screenings. How are you Sweet Girl?” Tom asked.  
“I’m so glad you called. I wasn’t sure you’d remember. You have so much to do.” Rachel said shyly.  
Tom was quick to reassure her. “Rachel, darling, if I say I’m going to do something, I do it, alright. I realize this is going to be a crazy few days. Trust me, I will call every day. OK?”  
Rachel felt better. “Yes Sir!” she said laughing.  
Tom’s eyebrow shot up, his pants got a little tighter, and he very much wished Rachel was there with him right now. She had no idea what those two little words did to him in her sweet voice.   
Getting a hold of himself, he replied “That’s better. I really hate to cut this short, you know how much I enjoy talking to you, but I have so much to do. Please text me as much as you need to. It will be much easier since I will have my phone on silent most of the time. I will call you later Sweet Girl.”  
“Bye Tom.”  
After talking to Tom, Rachel always felt so much better. He made her feel like she was special to him, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She just hoped that what she was feeling wasn’t one-sided.  
Even though it was early, Rachel did what she did whenever she was confused about life in general; she filled that huge tub of hers and grabbed a book. The water always relaxed her and the reading soothed her soul.  
A couple of hours later, Rachel got out of her bath all relaxed and feeling better. She had a text from Tom with pictures of his room. It was huge! And on his bed was Emo Loki. She started laughing so hard.   
“Emo Loki has stolen my bed as you can see,” Tom’s text started, “I get the couch.” Rachel was laughing so hard she was doubled over with tears running down her face.  
She texted him back “You poor baby. You’re bigger, overpower him. Have a good time tonight.”  
After watching a movie, she called it a night. Because the next day was not to be so relaxing at first.

When 10 am had rolled around and Angel had not heard from her mom, she started to worry. As she paced, her husband, Michael, called to her. When she walked into his home office, she saw he had an entertainment web site up-which was so unlike him. There were pictures of Tom and Elizabeth everywhere.  
“Oh no! Mom must have seen this!” she said.  
“It looks bad,” Michael said. “People are throwing them together. You better check on your mom.”

Rachel wished she had never gone online. It wasn’t that Tom was with Elizabeth. She believed him when he said he was dating anybody. In fact, he had called her from both the party last night and when he got back to his room. It was all those beautiful, successful, younger, SANE, women. He could have any one of them. Why did she think she even stood a chance? She was older than him, she could no longer work, had recently had a nervous breakdown and was not even remotely as beautiful as the women he was around last night. She was just fooling herself thinking that she would ever be more to him than a fan who had become a friend. She was miserable.  
“Mom, are you ok?” Angel asked quietly.  
“I’m fine. Really, just hurt that’s all,” Rachel said sadly.  
“Mom, they’re not dating. You…” Angel started.  
“Oh honey,” Rachel interrupted, “that’s not it. I know they aren’t. I just realized that I can never compete with all the beautiful, successful women he meets. Why would he ever want somebody like me when he can have all of that?”  
“You ARE successful. You are selling your crochet, you deal with your depression successfully and you are beautiful,” Angel told her. “You need to forget about this Toronto Film stuff for a while. Let’s get out and have a girls’ day. “  
“Fine,” Rachel answered gloomily.  
Angel made some phone calls while Rachel got dressed. The next thing she knew she had coffee from her favorite coffee house and was being rushed into a fancy spa. She was set up to be massaged, waxed and given a facial.   
“Angel, this is too much!”  
“Michael and I want to do this. You need it. Let us spend some of our money on you.” Angel insisted, “It makes me feel good.”

Tom had received a text from Rachel earlier saying that she was going to be unavailable for most of the day. He knew what the rumor mill was saying and now he wondered if she was going to be able to deal with this kind of thing. He had tried to prepare her as best he could and he truly hoped she could handle this. He believed she was strong enough to do it. He wanted this to go week to go well for them.

Rachel was relaxing in between pampering treatments. She was starting to feel bad for the short message she had sent Tom. She had given him no explanation. She knew that wasn’t fair and that isn’t how you treat a friend. And no matter what the future held for her and Tom, she was so grateful that they had become friends. She didn’t want to risk that friendship over her low self-esteem. She reached into the pocket of her robe, grabbed her phone and sent him a text.  
“Hey, I just got into my head a little. All is fine now. Angel took me out for a spa day. Good luck with ISTL tonight. Sending hugs to you and the whole gang.”  
She felt a sense of peace after sending it. As she went to put her phone away, she felt it vibrate.  
“Oh my Sweet Girl, thank you so much for the hugs. I’d hate to go on tonight with you upset with me or somehow hurt. Don’t let any of this get you down. I’d much rather be talking to you than some of the press I have to. You are much more fun. Enjoy your girls’ day.”  
She smiled and let him know about what time they would be done, in case he had time to call her.   
He called her briefly after the screening right as she was falling asleep. It was so nice to hear his voice right before she fell asleep. She had been listening to his voice on some audio books for a while now, but to hear him say her name or to call her Sweet Girl did something to her that the audio books didn’t.   
For the rest of the time he was in Toronto it was a daily battle in her head. She constantly compared herself with all the women there, it didn’t matter if they were photographed with Tom or not. Even the actresses her age or older were gorgeous. Damn this low self-esteem and issues she had that kept it down. She hated dealing with it and no matter what she did; nothing seemed to work at this point.   
Tom called her every night to tell her good night. It was so strange to actually say it and it is night time for both of them. She had gotten into the habit of telling him good night in the midmorning or early afternoon depending on what he was doing. Funny what a plane ride and a film festival will do for your regular habits.   
When Tom was headed back to London, Rachel was actually quite relieved. She knew that he loved seeing his fans and promoting his films. She could actually hear the excitement in his voice. That was one thing that was pure Tom. Once you got him started on one of his movies, the background, the research he put into it, he was off and running. Over the last several weeks she had learned so much about J.G. Ballard and Hank Williams. She was actually surprised about how much she didn’t know about Hank and she was a country music fan and lived in the US! Tom sure taught her a thing or two. Still she was more than ready for things to go back to normal, at least for a week or two. She knew things were not going to be the same for long because he had another film festival coming up and then filming. His schedule was going to get crazy soon. She prayed she could deal with it. But that’s what his friends had been dealing with for years and if nothing else, if that’s all he wanted from her was friendship, she would deal with it. All of it. Regardless of how she felt about him.

As Tom walked into his house, he thought back to the last time he had come home from being gone for more than a couple days. How badly he wished for somebody to come home to. This last week didn’t go too bad. It had started a little rough, but his Sweet Girl had pulled through like a champ. He was glad. He had plans, you know.


	6. Let's Meet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally meet face to face?

“Rachel, I will be in New York City for the Crimson Peak premiere and some related press. I have thought about this long and hard. I really would like you to be there. Sweet Girl, please let me fly you to New York. Come and stay with me while I am there. I don’t want to wait to see you any longer. Please say yes!”

Rachel sank to the couch.  She was speechless.  He wanted to see her!

“Rachel! Darling! Are you there?” Tom asked, starting to wonder if she was OK when she didn’t respond. 

“I’m here, I’m here.  Sorry. You just took me by surprise Tom. Oh my God, really?  You really want me to come to New York? You want to see me!” She asked, sounding overwhelmed.

Tom knew he needed to reassure her. He could hear the doubts starting. “Haven’t I told you that if I tell you something, I mean it. I will do it,” he said in that steady, calm voice of his. “Darling, I can’t wait to see you, face to face. I want to be with you, next to you, not thousands of kilometers away.”

She took a deep breath and said “Yes Tom, I’ll go.”

“Darling, I am so glad. I cannot wait to see you!”

They talked about New York for awhile.  She had been once, as a young girl to visit some friends of her parents on Long Island.  They had never even gone into the city and she wished they had. She wanted to see Broadway, FAO Schwartz, Times Square, and so much more and she had a chance now. Tom told her that Luke would send her all the information she needed for her trip and would be able to answer most of her questions. With that they said their goodbyes.

All of a sudden it hit her. The fangirl took over. SHE WAS GOING TO SEE TOM HIDDLESTON!! OK, wait, hold on, he said to stay with him. Did that mean the same hotel, different rooms or same room, different beds or Oh My God – does he have feelings for her?  Are her dreams coming true?  She quickly called Lori and Angel to come over for coffee and to talk about this.  She needed advice.

 

Tom was relieved it went so well.  He wasn’t sure for a minute there, he was afraid he’d have to hang up and call Rachel’s daughter to check on her.  He was finally able to redirect her easily when her mind started running.  He took that as another good sign.

He sent Luke a message to let him know that Rachel was coming to meet him in New York City so Luke could get her a flight.  They texted back and forth for a bit on specifics and then Tom sat down on his couch.  As he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he thought about how in a few weeks he could finally kiss his Sweet Girl, hold her in his arms and at long last show her what she did to him.  He was always so hard when they finished talking.  She left him in a constant state of arousal and that was just from phone conversations, he couldn’t wait to see what it was like when she was right there.  He wanted to prove to her in so many ways how beautiful she was.

 

Lori and Angel sat with their jaws on the floor when Rachel told them the news.

“Are you kidding me?” Lori said.

“New York City, really?” Angel asked.

“Yup, I’m finally going to meet him, face to face.  But here’s the thing, what if I’m reading more into this?  You know, he may not feel the same as me.  I’m not…”

Lori interrupted” DO NOT even start with that shit girl!! If he wasn’t interested, he wouldn’t have invited you to ‘stay with’ him.  He’s interested.  Trust me.  He IS flying you across the country.  You are more than enough.”

“Mom, you have been down on yourself for a long time.  And now, now you have this great looking, smart man who wants to fly you to see him.  Stop doubting yourself.” Angel added.  “Now, you really need new clothes.  You can’t go to New York without new clothes.”

Rachel threw her hands in the air.  With the two of them against her she knew she would lose, so she just said “Fine” and grabbed her bag.

Being at the mall with those two was like being with small children.  They pulled out the most outrageous outfits out for her to try on.  Rachel did not need any see-through tops or teddy bear pajamas to wear to see Tom.  They did find some nice outfits, but when they steered her towards Victoria’s Secret’s, she started to panic.

“Oh no you don’t” Rachel protested.

“Yes” they said together.

“You need fancy underthings Mom.  You want him to find you wrapped in a pretty package.” Angel said laughing.

Lori added “Posh, British guys like matching bras and panties” giggling.

While Angel and Lori started picking out bras and panties, Rachel got sized.  She had lost some weight and hadn’t been sized in a while.  She hated wearing bras so she just wore whatever she happened to grab first in her drawer. 

“Um girls, we have a problem.” Rachel called to them. 

When Lori and Angel got back to the fitting room, Rachel was blushing.  “Well, see, they only carry up to size 38 DD and well, not all the styles at that.  And well, that’s me.”

Lori started laughing so hard she started snorting.  “Girl, when you lost all that weight, it went upstairs.” She said between snorts of laughter. 

Angel just stood there shaking her head.

Finally, the salesgirl found some very sexy bra and panty sets in her size.  She was relieved to have something fit her.  

Tom happened to call while they were shopping.  When he found out what they were doing, he reminded her that he like the color blue.  Then he asked what stores they had gone to.  As she told him, she rushed through the name Victoria’s Secret, but not fast enough. 

“What was that one, Darling?” he asked.

“Um, which one?” she played dumb.

“Oh I think you know which one I mean, the one you said really fast,” he replied.

Damn it, she thought, not fast enough apparently.  “Victoria’s Secret” she said quietly.

“Oh, the other girls need something?” he asked slyly, fully knowing it was all for her.

Rachel started to blush. “Um, no.”

Tom wondered how she looked right now.  He was enjoying openly flirting with her now.  He felt he finally could.

“So what were you doing in there?” he finally asked.

“I got a few things, you big goof” she told him.

“Ehehehe, I hope I can get a peek.” Tom laughed. “And with that, Sweet Girl, I’m off to sleep.”

She barely was able to tell him good night because she was so stunned by his open flirting.  A peek! The man wanted a peek!  When she walked back to Lori and Angel, she filled them in.  They turned to each other and nodded.

“What!” Rachel demanded.

“He’s definitely interested,” said Lori. 

“No doubt about it.  Very interested.  So no more of this “I can’t compete” shit.” Angel added.  “He seems to like what he’s found so far.”

Later that night, as Rachel got into bed, she thought about what New York would be like.  She wondered if she would fall asleep wrapped in Tom’s long arms, with his legs tangled in with hers, listening to him breathe.  Oh God, please.

 

 

 


	7. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rachel finally meet

Rachel lay back in her bathtub, surrounded by bubbles.  As she closed her eyes, she thought back over the last couple of weeks.  It had been a busy time for her and Tom.

The day after her shopping spree, she got a very detailed email from Luke. It had her flight information, the hotel information (The Plaza – holy hell! She had always wanted to see it and now she was going to stay there) Luke and Olly’s contact information.  Luke had explained that Olly was going to pick her up at the airport and be her escort due to him blending in easiest.

Right after reading the email she had called Tom.  He had told her that keeping her away from prying eyes was of utmost importance to him.  Rachel felt relieved at that.  She had no desire to be in any gossip magazines.   They talked about his upcoming appearance on Graham Norton and the BFI Film Festival with the High-Rise premiere.  He sounded so excited that day.

The water in her bath started getting cold, so she went ahead and got out, dried off and put on her favorite purple pajamas.  She did at last minute run through of everything she had packed.  Rachel was sure she had over packed, but she wasn’t sure where they would go or what she would need, so she packed a little of everything.  She had a nice purple wrap dress and ballet flats for the plane ride.  She knew Tom would tower over her, but she wasn’t wearing heels on the plane.  She already was nervous and didn’t need to fall on her ass from shaking in her shoes.  She finally climbed into bed, too excited to sleep.  Thankfully the meds she took kicked in and she drifted off.

 

Today was the day, Tom thought as he leaned back in his seat on the plane, and he hoped all his plans went well.  From here on out he was going to be extremely busy and he had really enjoyed the last couple of weeks at home, especially talking to Rachel, sharing all sorts of intimate details with her.

She had given him such a hard time over his “fangirling” over Robert DeNiro on the Graham Norton Show.  She hadn’t even seen the whole show since it wasn’t broadcast in the States but what she had seen on YouTube was enough to harass him about.  And when the British Film Institute had made him their First Ambassador, she was the first person he had called.  She was thrilled for him.  She already was so supportive of him and this made him feel so good.  He hoped this was a sign of good things to come.

“Tom, we have to discuss a few things” Luke said, interrupting Tom’s thoughts. 

For the time being Tom had to put Rachel out of his mind and got down to the business of the real purpose of this trip to New York.

 

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she jumped out of bed.  It was finally here.  Her plane didn’t leave for a few hours, but she was so excited she couldn’t stay still.  Lori and Angel were coming over to help get her ready and drive her to the airport, there was no way she could drive herself at this point.

When they got there, Lori shoved a decaf Starbucks in Rachel’s hand and sat here down.  They were not giving her any caffeine.  Angel did her hair and makeup, while Lori put her bags in the car.  When Angel was finished, Rachel looked much calmer.  They all piled into the car and headed to Sky Harbor Airport.

“Now Mom, relax and have a great time!” Angel told her.

“And girl, remember, HE’S SO INTERESTED!” Lori added.

They all started laughing as Rachel hugged them good bye.  Lori and Angel stood there waving like goofballs as she went through security – off to make one more of her dreams come true.

As the plane circled over New York City, getting ready to land, she looked at her phone one more time.  That morning before she left her and Olly had exchanged pictures of what they were wearing so they each would be easier to spot at the airport.  Rachel felt that a sign with her name on it was tacky and unnecessary.  She had also asked Olly not to show Tom the picture she had sent.  She had wanted how she looked today to be a surprise to him.  And Olly had agreed.

When the plane landed, Rachel waited to exit.  While she was extremely excited, she needed the few extra moments while everybody got their things together to let the butterflies try and settle.  When there were only a few people left, she finally got up and gathered her carryon bags.  The waiting didn’t help.  She was still a nervous wreck.  She was able to control her shaking to a point as she walked off the plane.  She ran into the ladies room to give herself one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and then headed towards security and Olly.  As she walked past the security area, she looked around for him, after a minute she spotted him.

He walked right up to her and gives her a big hug.

“Hi Rachel, I’m Olly.  It’s so nice to finally meet you” he told her.

“Nice to meet you too, Olly.  I truly can’t believe I’m here.” She replied.

“Well you are.  I know how anxious Tom is to see you, so I can imagine you probably feel the same.”  Rachel nodded her head as Olly spoke. “So let’s grab your luggage and head over to the hotel.  Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She replied.

Olly took her carryon bag, and put his arm on the middle of her back and lead her to the baggage claim.  His hand on her back helped settle some of her nerves.  It was nice to be around a gentleman for a change.  When they reached the baggage claim, she pointed out her bags and he placed them on a luggage cart.  He refused to let her carry anything except her purse.  This was something she really wasn’t used to.  He also helped her into the car and soon they were off to the hotel.

Rachel felt like a kid as they pulled up to The Plaza.  She was staring up at it, eyes opened as big as they could get.  It was glorious, she felt like she was in a dream.  Somebody came out and Olly spoke to them briefly as she just stood there, looking up.  

“You ready Rachel?” she heard.

“Oh yes.  Ready as I’ll ever be” she said.

Olly bent his arm and she put her arm through his as they walked in.  He led her to the Rose Room where they had a High Tea and in the very back, was a door marked ‘Private’.

Olly leaned down and quietly told her “Tom is waiting for you behind the door marked ‘Private’.  I can take you over , if you wish, or you can walk on in, on your own.  Arrangements have been made that no one is to bother you two”

 

Tom sat at the table in the private dining room, fidgeting.   They should be here soon,  but you never knew with traffic in the city.  He was looking at his watch when he heard a knock on the door.  He was just getting up when the door opened and Rachel walked in.

Tom looked her up and down.  She was more beautiful in person.  Her hair had gotten longer, it just brushed her shoulders now, and the purple wrap dress showed off her curves just right.  She was twisting her hands and biting her bottom lip, he could see how nervous she was.

He walked towards her, desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he knew he needed to be patient.  So instead when he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a soft quick kiss.

“Sweet Girl, it’s so good to finally see you.  Come and sit down. “ Tom said as he took her hand and led her to the table.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her and she didn’t miss the eye fuck he gave her.  He looked to die for.  He had on a blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, jeans so tight she wondered how he could move and those boots he always wore.  She really needed to concentrate on what was going on and not on how wonderful he looked.

He was holding her chair out for her and as she sat down, she swore he let his fingers run up her back.  It was so light, she wasn’t sure if it was him or the breeze from the fan.  And as he leaned over to push her chair in, she could feel his fingertips brush up against her arms.  His touch was so light yet she could feel it all the way to her center.

“Would you like some tea, Darling?” he asked her.  

“Yes, please.  That would be great.” she answered.

“Our server should be here in a moment.  Olly was to tell them to come on in.” Tom told her.

Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door and said to come on in.  A young man entered to talk their orders.  They both ordered Earl Grey tea and some sandwiches.  When he had left, Tom asked how her morning had gone.  She told him how Angel and Lori showed up and made sure she got ready and out the door on time.  After the server returned with their sandwiches and tea, the mood changed somewhat.

“Now Rachel, on the 14th I will be busy all day with interviews and I won’t have a lot of time to spend with you that day so I have somethings planned for you to do that day with Olly.  But for the rest of today and the next 2 days I am all yours.  Of course, being seen in public is next to impossible but things can be arranged because I do not want you exposed to the press.” Tom told her, as he leaned close to her, rubbing the back of his fingers on her checks.

“I don’t even know what to say. I’m speechless.” Rachel said.

Tom reached out and took her face in his hands, looked into her green eyes and said “Sweet Girl, I brought you here to spend time with you.” Then he gave her a huge smile and kissed her on her forehead.

Rachel started to relax.  Suddenly it started to feel less like a first date and she became more comfortable around him.  It was the same as talking to him on the phone except he was right here with her.

Tom could see Rachel start to relax, she quit fidgeting and instead of sitting rim rod straight, she eased back into her chair.  And she didn’t seem to mind him touching her, so he kept doing it.  In fact, he wanted to touch her with more than just his hands.  He had to reach down and adjust himself because he was starting to get hard.  It was getting hard for him to concentrate, she looked so good.  He really needed to focus.  He ran one of his hands down his mouth and chin and took a long drink of water.

“Tom, I can’t believe you did all this for me.  That is so sweet!” Rachel jumped out of her chair and hugged him.

“Are you ready to see the room?  It’s beautiful.” Tom asked her.

Rachel nodded, “Yes, I would love to see it.”

Tom grabbed her hand and led her out of the dining room towards the elevators.  He watched her with fascination as she looked all around the hotel, eyes everywhere.

“This is the nicest place I’ve ever been.  Thank you for this.”

“Ehehehe.” He laughed.  “You’re welcome, Darling.  But we’ve barely left the lobby.  There’s so much more to see.” he said as he bopped her on the nose.

They got into the elevator and Tom pushed the button for the 19th floor.  Rachel started getting nervous again.  Those damn butterflies.  Tom was still holding her hand and she was sure he could feel her trembling.  The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  She followed him out and down the hall.

When they reached the room, Rachel just stood there as Tom put the key card in the slot and opened the door.  From the way he kept touching her, she knew where this was headed.  She wanted this so very much, but how would he feel about her less than starlet body?  She wasn’t sure what to do.  Then Tom’s hand came up and cupped her face.  She knew then, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to The Plaza Hotel and I have taken some liberties.


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening. 
> 
> Here be smut!

  
Tom leaned down towards Rachel, put his hand around her waist and brought her flush to his body. She reached up, standing on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck as he kissed her. His tongue softly traced her lips before she opened her mouth to let him in. His hands moved up into her hair and gently pulled her head back, angling her towards him. She moved her hands to his chest, clutching his shirt. He finally pulled away from her, softly chuckling.

  
“We need to get into the room, Sweet Girl. We can’t be caught snogging in the halls.” he said.

  
Rachel couldn’t even begin to form words so she just nodded as he led her into the room. As she looked around she realized this was like no room she had stayed in before.

  
“Let me give you the grand tour Madam” Tom said acting all butler like. “Here we have the living room.” It was decorated in white and grays with gold trim. There was a couch and two chairs, a desk and two large windows overlooking Central Park. There was also a faux fireplace. Rachel felt like she was in a fairy tale. Tom took her hand, lifted it to his lips, kissed the top of it gently and led her into the bedroom.

  
The room took her breath away and her eyes bugged out of her head. The king-sized bed was all in white with a large headboard and a gray chaise lounge at the foot of it. A plush chair with an ottoman was in front of French doors overlooking Central Park completed the room. When she looked at Tom, he was grinning from ear to ear at her.

  
“Do you like it?” he asked.

  
“God, yes. It’s wonderful Tom!” she gushed to him.

  
“Good. I want you to enjoy yourself here, to have a wonderful time.” he said, as he walked closer to her, running his fingertips up her arms. “Even though I have to work,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her next to her ear, “I want you,” kissing her on her jawline, “to always remember,” kissing her neck, “this week.”

  
Rachel leaned her head to the side as Tom continued to kiss her neck, her hands gripping his hair. She finally pulled his head back and pressed her mouth to his, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, getting the feel of it. She put her hands on his waist and then slowly ran them up his back. As the kiss intensified, she suddenly pulled back.

  
“Are you OK?” Tom asked, a concerned look on his face.

  
“Why me, Tom? I’m nothing special. You can have any woman you want and you pick me. Why?” She had to know. Her self esteem had the worst possible timing to rear it’s ugly head.

  
“Rachel, my darling Sweet Girl. You are so special to me. I was attracted to the person here first” he told her, tapping her head lightly. “That’s what made me want to talk to you on the phone. And then, as I got to know you, it grew from there.”

  
Rachel looked at him, with tears in her eyes and said “That is the sweetest thing anybody has said to me.”

  
He then took her hand and put it on his erection. “Do you feel this?” She nodded. “This, this is what you do to me. Every time we talk, this is what you do. All of that is why Sweet Girl.”

  
With that, Rachel reached up on her toes, grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion she felt right then. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she began to suck on it, like she would if it was his cock. She heard him groan as he began to grind his hardness into her. He began to kiss down her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

  
When he reached her collarbone, he stepped back and told her “I want to watch as I unwrap my beautiful gift.”

  
He reached for the tie at her waist and pulled it, undoing her dress. As it fell open, she heard his sharp intake of breath when he caught sight of her purple lace bra and panties. He slowly removed the rest of her dress.

  
Then in a very demanding voice told her “I do not ever want to hear you say you doubt yourself. Is that clear?” and before she could answer him, he crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

  
Rachel couldn’t handle all the emotions going through her but she did know that no man had ever made her feel this way before. She was so turned on and all they had done was kiss. She needed more, so much more. She started tearing at the buttons on his shirt. She HAD to get that off of him. She practically had it off and heard Tom snicker “Anxious Darling” as she finally was able to run her fingers up his chest, playing with the small patch of hair there. He kissed her forehead, continually grinding into her. Feeling how hard he was just spurred her on. She still needed more. She knew she was soaking, she could feel her wetness starting to run down her legs. She had to touch him. She slid her right hand down between them, brushing his cock over his jean for the first time. Tom jerked his hips towards her hand, groaning.

  
He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her the short distance to the bed, where he gently laid her down. He quickly removed his boots and lay down next to her. He began to coast his fingers over her entire upper body, finally removing her bra.   
“Oh sweet God in heaven”, he said, as he lowered his head to run his tongue around the nipple of one breasts before sucking it into his mouth while using his long fingers to pluck, pinch and pull on the other. After a few moments he switched sides and continued this for a while, finally just pushing them together so all he had to do was move his head slightly and lick them both. At this point Rachel was moaning loudly, pulling on his hair, and moving her hips all over trying for some kind of friction for any relief to the burning need to have her pussy touched.

  
Soon, Tom moved his hands down her body and slid his finger into her panties. As he slid them off of her, Rachel almost cried with relief. He was finally going to touch her cunt. Thank god. She spread her legs for him as he climbed between them. When he put his head down, she heard him deeply breathe in her scent. She looked down and all she could see was him looking up at her as she felt him part her lower lips with his fingers as he touched her with his tongue. Her eyes started to close as she groaned out “Oh fuck yes.” He licked all around her hole and when he finally touched her clit with the tip of his tongue she cried out “Please Tom Please!”

  
“Whatever you desire, my girl.” And went to it. He licked and sucked her clit, sometimes soft and sometimes hard. He would leave it completely alone and fuck her with his tongue and then he pushed in one finger, then another.

  
“Oh God!” she cried. And when he curled them and hit her G-spot and working her clit, Rachel lost it. “Oh God, yes Tom, I’m I’m yes oh don’t stop I oh-h-h-h FUCK!!!!!!” Rachel screamed as she had a mind blowing orgasm.

  
Tom lifted his head, her juice on his face, licking his lips. He stood up, quickly removing his jeans. Rachel watched, through hooded eyes, recovering from her orgasm, preparing for the next round. He was exceptional. He was so hard and it was all because of her.

As he crawled up her body, she reached down and touched his cock for the first time. She watched his eyes close as he moaned. He was as hard as a rock and almost as thick as her wrist. She ran her thumb over the head, rubbing the precum over it. It had been so long since she had been with a man. She actually was a little nervous. He was huge – would it even fit? The girls in the fan groups she belonged to had joked about The Conda but to see it headed your way – this might hurt.

  
“Sweet Girl, relax.” Tom said. “I won’t hurt you. I promise. Trust me.” He leaned down to kiss her as she began stroking him and soon she forgot all about what she was thinking about before.

  
He suddenly told her “Stop or I won’t last much longer. And I really want to.”

  
He settled himself between her legs and grabbing himself, rubbed his cock up and down her slit a few times, teasing them both. He grabbed one of her legs, lifting it up to his shoulder and began to ease himself in a few inches and stopped. Rachel put her other leg around his waist, as he pushed in a few more as she began to adjust to his size. He continued to ease in a little at a time until he was completely in and with both of them moaning, he began the in and out movement that was as old as time.

  
“Oh fuck Sweet Girl, you’re so fucking tight” Tom said, between clenched teeth.

  
He moved her leg down as he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Rachel to buck her hips up more. She grabbed him by his hair, pushing his head harder into her breast. She was meeting him thrust for thrust now and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. It was like she had a direct link from her nipples to her cunt and suddenly her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

  
“Oh my fucking God!” She screamed. “T-o-o-m-m!!”

  
Tom stopped for a minute to let her catch her breathe, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

  
“Pleased with yourself, Mr. Hiddleston?” she asked.

  
“Yup and there’s more to come” he said as he rotated his hips, leaning down to nibble on her neck.

  
Rachel began to run her hands up and down his back, scratching him every time his hips met hers. She had wrapped her legs around his waist again, holding on tight as his thrusts became more intense. Their lovemaking suddenly became more frantic, more determined, more rough. Something in Tom had changed.

  
Tom suddenly pulled back until he was almost completely out and then slammed back into her.

  
“Ugh, again” Rachel said.

  
“Like it a little rough, do you?” he said as he did it again.

  
She looked at him, eyes wide as he pulled completely out of her.

  
He sat there, stroking himself and told her “Answer me Sweet Girl.”

  
“Yes” she groaned.

  
“Good girl” he replied and grabbing his cock, he slammed in back into her. He reached down her, found her clit and began rubbing it. She couldn’t help the sounds coming from her. She wasn’t sure what she was saying and didn’t care either. All she knew was he was making her feel so good and she didn’t want him to stop.

  
Tom kept slamming into her harder and harder. She could tell he was getting close.

Tom leaned down and in a low demanding voice told her “Cum for me girl. Cum for me now.”

  
That did it. Rachel started screaming as her orgasm hit her hard.

  
Tom gave one last hard thrust, dropped his head down to hers, mouth open in a silent scream and filled her with his seed. After a moment or two, he rolled off of her, pulling her head onto his chest, her body cuddled up next to his.

  
“How are you doing Darling? Are you OK?”

  
“Never better. You?” she replied.

  
“Wonderful. Let’s rest for a minute. And then do you want a shower?” he asked.

  
She nodded as she closed her eyes.  
The next thing she knew somebody was kissing her all over her face.

  
“Mmmm. Stop.” she whined.

  
“Wake up sleepyhead. You need a shower.”

  
“T-o-o-m-m. No.” she whined some more, laughing.

  
“Nope, you smell like sex. Ehehehe” he laughed, smacking her on the ass, as he picked her up like a sack of potatoes.

  
“Put me down, you big goof” she laughed.

  
“No way, you smell funny.”

  
He carried her into the shower. It was already running and the temperature was nice and hot. He put her down and bopped her on the nose, kissing her. They took turns washing each other, even though she had to really reach to clean him. But when she was bending down washing his legs, she couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t sure she could get it all in but what the hell, it was too tempting not to try.

  
She dropped the washcloth as she cupped his balls in her hands, massaging them softly. She began licking her hips as she looked up to see Tom’s face. He eyes were beginning to cloud over with arousal and he was biting his lip. She reached out and ran her hand up his cock, then kissed the head. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue, first over the slit and then all around the top of him. She slowly worked as much of him as she could into her mouth, running her tongue over every bit of it. She loved nothing more than getting the feel of a cock when she first had it in her mouth, it didn’t matter how many times she had sucked that same one. Every little ridge, every little bit of it that made it unique. She heard Tom groan as he put his hands in her hair. She couldn’t get it all the way in without gagging but she was going to do her best. She slowly pulled back and then putting her hands on the back of his thighs, taking a deep breath, starting sucking him off. She went farther and farther each time until Tom finally took over.

  
“That’s it, I’m gonna fuck that sweet mouth. You like that, don’t you?” he told her.

  
“Mmhm” she tried to say. She kept swallowing as she kept sucking. She could tell he was getting close.

  
“That’s right. Oh God, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

  
She felt him tense up as he started cumming in her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

When he was done, he leaned against the shower wall. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing up his back. Tom turned around, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

  
“That was mind-blowing. Come on, lets get some sleep.” he said.

  
He turned off the shower and grabbed some towels. Wrapping one around his waist, her wrapped the other around her.

  
“I can do it myself you know,” she said laughing.

  
“I know you can, but let me spoil you some.” He said, his eyes smiling.

  
“If it will make you happy, you big goof.” Rachel said as she walked into the bedroom. That was going to take some getting used to.

  
They crawled into bed and Tom pulled her up into his arms, spooning her from behind. Turning her head to his, he kissed her deeply. “Good night Sweet Girl. I’m so glad you’re here."

  
“Good night you big goof” she told him, as she drifted off to sleep.

  
As Tom lay in bed, he thought about how things went today. It was only the first day, but having his Sweet Girl here, in his arms, felt so right. This is where he wanted her to stay. He finally was feeling completely content.

 

 

 


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night together, Tom decides to get find out why Rachel is so insecure

Rachel was having the best dream . She was in an extremely comfortable bed, wrapped in a man’s long limbs, being kissed on her neck and his erection was pressed between her asscheeks.

“Sweet Girl, wake up” she heard.

“Mmphf” she mumbled.

“Ehehehe” Tom laughed, as he kissed down her back, moving his arms around so he could cup her breasts with them.

In response, she scooted closer to him, wiggling her ass into his hardness. She was not completely asleep but not completely awake, in that foggy place in between.

One of his hands began to slowly work it’s way down to her clit, slowly rubbing it when he reached it. His other hand was pinching and pulling on one nipple then reaching over to do the same to the other one. His kisses became little nips on her neck and he was thrusting his hips into her.

“Mmmm, that feels so good” Rachel said, as she lifted her arm up behind her and grabbed his hair, pushing her ass back into him.

He then took her leg, lifted it just enough so that he could sink into her wet pussy. As he slowly thrust in and out of her, he continued to play with her breasts and clit.

He leaned down to her ear and started to whisper dirty things to her.

“I love the way you feel around my cock girl.”

“Your puss is so wet and it’s all mine.”

“I know you want me to make you scream.”

By now Rachel was moaning loudly and she was digging her nails into his ass with every thrust he made. He was stretching her so much, she had never felt so full before. She couldn’t take much more of this.

“Ah, ung, I'm gonna un..”

“Cum for me, girl. Cum now.” Tom told her.

That was all she needed. He started thrusting harder as her orgasm hit her, his following right behind. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, mouth wide open, gasping for breath, holding her tight.

After a few minutes, he rolled onto his back and getting her settled the way he wanted in his arms, he said “Morning Sweet Girl, sleep well?”

“Sure did. Woke up good too.” she replied with a smirk on her face.

He gave her a devious smile and a wink and asked if she was hungry.

When they decided to order room service, Tom got out of bed to get the menu from the other room. Rachel took advantage of the situation to admire his naked body. He had put on some weight, not body fat but muscle. The pictures she had seen did not do him any justice and she had looked at those pictures for hours. If he would let her, she would look at him for hours now, real life was so much better. She still couldn’t believe she had just woken up in Tom Hiddleston's arms. So she pinched herself. And, yup it hurt. She was really awake. And she was not having another breakdown. This was very real.

Tom stood in the doorway watching Rachel pinch herself. “Silly girl” he thought. Even though he had told her not to doubt herself in front of him, he knew it would take time for her mind to catch up. He was going to find out more about where this low self esteem came from though. She looked beautiful in his bed, with her bed hair, mushed from sleep and sex, her face still flushed from arousal still. It pleased him extensively to know that it was him that made her look that way. If he had his way, they would spend the next five days in his hotel room, never leaving it, just talking, sleeping, and making love.

He walked back into the room and handed her the menu. As she looked through it he asked “See anything you like?”

Rachel looked up, gave him a slow eyefuck, licked her lips and replied “I’ll have some more of this” reaching over to slowly caress his cock.

Tom cleared his throat and said “Cheeky girl. I meant on the menu. And you definitely WILL have more of that.”

They decided on a variety a food and when it got there ate off of each other’s plate until they couldn’t eat another bite. Tom decided to take the bull by the horns.

Taking her face in both of his hands, he leaned down and traced her lips with his tongue before kissing her, deeply. His tongue exploring her mouth with every swipe. When he pulled away he looked into her green eyes and told her “You are very special to me. I have no intention of hurting you in anyway, shape or form. I do see doubts in your eyes Sweet Girl. Please tell me what is behind that. Who hurt you so badly that you doubt yourself so greatly.”

Tears started pooling in her eyes and one slid down her check. She felt Tom wipe it away. She had known this was going to come up eventually, she had even mentioned it in her letter to him. And he was persistent, so she might as well get it out there.  
“Well, you see, um, my ex-husband. Remember or maybe you don’t, my letter that I sent you, at the beginning.” she stumbled out.

Tom nodded.

“He was abusive. He cheated on me. And he always told me it was all in my head, that it wasn’t really happening it was just the way I took it. He didn’t hit me, it was all verbal and emotional. I never caught him with another woman, I would just see the messages. So he would use that to say it was my mental illness and he wasn’t doing anything. So then I was so stressed out I started to gain weight and then the abuse got worse. He would tell me I was fat and ugly and worthless. He wouldn’t sleep with me, telling me I was a fat cow. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore and I moved out. I just couldn’t afford to divorce him for awhile so he would continue to harass me. He finally found somebody who would put up with his shit and filed.” She blurted all if this out in a rush, crying.

“Is he your daughter’s father?” Tom asked.

“Oh no! Thank God. Her father is in Ohio. That was a young love, relationship that burned hot and ended when I got pregnant. They talk but him and I don’t. I raised her by myself. I think that’s why we are so close. My ex-husband was my first marriage and it was only for five years. The other guys I would date would stick around for a bit but never long enough to meet Angel. Nobody wanted to deal with another man's kid. And all of that just feeds into my depression. So now you now my pathetic little story,” Rachel sighed.

She was sure Tom was thinking what a loser she was. Bad choices in men, single mother and crazy to boot, who would want that. She started crying harder.

“Darling, don’t cry. Sweet Girl please stop.” Tom said. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight while she just cried. He was angry. Angry at her ex-husband for using her illness against her, angry at the men, no the boys, she had dated who wouldn’t even stick around because she had a child. And he was angry because it all made her feel so small and worth so little. He was determined to help her to see she was worthy of so much. The only good thing from all of those losers leaving her, was that now she was available for him to make it all up to her.

As she stopped crying and wiped her eyes, Tom looked at her and told her “Sweet Girl, I’m so sorry those things happened. Some men are just dogs. But know this, I am here for as long as you want me. I don’t cheat, I don’t lie and I don’t like to fight. And when there is a disagreement I would much rather talk it out than name call or try and hurt somebody. I’m not saying I’m perfect because I’m not but I promise to do my best to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, with love and respect.

  
With that he leaned down and gently kissed her. Holding her tightly to him, her head to his chest, they just sat on the bed for some time.

Tom kept rubbing his hand up and down her back, each time getting lower and lower. He leaned downed and caught her ear between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. He slid his other hand between her thighs and found her nub. Her started to rub it tenderly, as Rachel opened her legs so he more room and leaned back against his arm. He slid his middle finger into her as his thumb continued to massage her clit. His ring finger joined his middle one as they pushed in and out of her curling up to hit her G-spot. She started rotating her hips, moaning. He made her feel so good. He leaned down, grabbed her neck with his teeth and began sucking. She was sure he was going to leave a mark but she didn’t care. She reached up, grabbed Tom's head and began to scream as her orgasm overtook her. When she finally quit shaking from it, Tom removed his hand from between her legs and licked his fingers.

“Delicious” was all he said, winking at her.

Rachel blushed, then kissed him.

They decided to watch a movie, some comedy that Tom liked with Jim Carrey. But Rachel kept thinking about what Tom had said.

  
“ ** _I promise to do my best to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, with love and respect._** ”

  
With love and respect, with love and respect. Did he feel more for her than he was letting on? She couldn’t even begin to go there right now. It was just too much right now. She remembered something she had learned all those months ago in one of her groups. “Focus on what’s in front of you.” So she tried to focus on the silly movie.

 

During lunch they talked about Tom's upcoming schedule. He was going to be in Tennessee, Hawaii, Australia, Vietnam, and possibly Germany. Rachel was shocked at all the traveling he did. She knew from her fangirling it was a lot but being with him now it was different. This laying around hotel rooms watching movies and having sex may not be happening much in the future. She started to think if she wouldn’t see him again for a very long time.

“Baby, do you have a passport?” Tom asked her.

“No. I’ve never needed one” she replied, her hopes starting to rise.

“Well you do now. Do you really think I’m going to go months without seeing you? Better get on that.” He told her.

Rachel jumped up and hugged him. Tom wasn’t exactly sure why she was so happy but he just went with it.

  
Tom was glad she was happier now after their talk. He didn’t mean to make her cry but he had to know what he was up against with her issues. He knew mental health wasn’t something to mess with. He had been doing some reading on her diagnosis. He needed to know what she dealt with so he could be there for her, especially with him off working so much all over the place. He was ready to start making some more plans.

 

 


	10. Time in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well but are they going too well?

Rachel tried to concentrate on her book but she couldn’t.  Tom, Luke and Olly were discussing the plans for tomorrow: The Today Show, The View, the Crimson Peak premiere, what to say, what not to say.  Seeing the business, serious side of Tom was so different.  It was exciting to her.  Still she was trying very hard to give them their privacy and space.  

She picked up her book again and found her place.  She had read the same sentence three times and still her mind wouldn’t grasp it.  She started thinking about what she had done over the last day and him wanting her to visit him on set.

Last night he had taken her to dinner at Four Seasons.  They had been driven over in a SUV with tinted windows so nobody could see who was in the vehicle, then they had entered the restaurant through the back and sat in a private dinning room.  It was straight out of a movie she had seen once.  When they got back to the room, they had made love until the early hours of the morning.

Today, she woke up to him telling her she had an appointment at the hotel spa.  When she went to argue with him about it, he smacked her on the ass and told her to get used to it.  Her response was to snort at him.  He raised that eyebrow at her, smacked her ass again and called her a cheeky girl.

Olly ended up walking her down to the spa and told her to call when she was done.  He said that Tom was very concerned about her and didn’t want her going anywhere unescorted so she needed to call him when she was finished.

So here she was, all relaxed on the couch when she heard her name.

“…and Olly, don’t forget to take Rachel to get a dress.” Luke finished.

“Right.  Anywhere special Tom?” Olly asked.

Rachel sat up quickly.  Why did she need to go get a dress?  She brought dresses.  

“No, just go to where she wants.  And you are fine taking her tomorrow night?” Tom replied.

“Of course.” Olly replied.

Wait, what?!  Olly is taking her to the premiere.  Oh my God!!! She is going to be paraded in front of the press! Oh Hell No! She may not be on Tom’s arm, but there is no way she is doing a press parade! No way!

“Um, Tom, excuse me.  Can I have a minute please?” she asked quietly.

Tom excused himself and walks with Rachel into the bedroom.

“What is it Sweet Girl?”

She took a deep breath and said, “Tom, I love that you want me there tomorrow night.  But please, please don’t make me walk by the press.  Even with Olly.  They have to know who he is by now.  They are going to want to know who I am.  I just can’t right now.  Isn’t there another way?”  By now she was crying.  Her anxiety level was rising and she was starting to shake.

While Tom knew his fans were zealous, Rachel knew some could be a little unkind .  She wasn’t prepared for any of this, especially at this point in their relationship.  It was too soon.

“Oh Sweet Girl, Rachel, calm down.  Of course, we will figure it out.  I want you there.  I just thought it would be easier with Olly, but if not Luke and I will work it out.  Alright.” Tom pulled her into his arms, and brushing her hair back, held her.  

“Thank you Tom.  I’m sorry, I just…”

No apologizing.  It’s alright.  All that matters is you are there with me.” he said as he kissed the top of her head.  

Tom understood that she was scared.  The press could be overwhelming, even to him sometimes, and he was used to it.  He truly wanted to keep her safe and secure.

“Come on Baby, let’s put you into a nice hot bath and let me finish up with the lads.”  He lead her into the bathroom and started the water for her.  As she got into the bath, Tom went and got her book for her, gave her a kiss and went back to Luke and Olly.

After awhile, she heard Tom telling the guys goodnight.  He walked into the bathroom with just his jeans on and a scotch in one hand and a bottle of water for her in the other.  

“Feeling better Sweet Girl?” he asked, handing her the water.

“Yup” she replied.

“Good.  You look tempting in there.” He said, licking his bottom lip and giving her an eye fuck.

Rachel felt herself getting wet from the look he was giving her.  She glanced at his crouch and noticed how he was hard.  She bit her lip and lowered her eyes.  

“Do you wanna get in with me or do you want me to get out?” she asked.

Grabbing a towel, he reached for her hand and pulled her out and wrapped her in it.  “That answer your question.” He told her as he softly ran the towel over her.  As he came to her breasts, he took the towel, caressed one of her nipples with it, and then ran his tongue over it, before drawing it completely into his mouth.  He sucked on it gently while running the towel over the other one.  She had never felt sensations like that before.   He pulled back on her nipple, popping it out of his mouth and tonguing the other one before sucking it into his mouth.  

While his mouth moved between her two nipples, he ran the towel over the rest of her.  When he reached between he legs, she spread them wider for him, allowing him more access to her.  He was a little rougher as he dried her pussy.  And she let out a groan, it felt so good.  She grabbed him by his head, pulled him up to her and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.  Tom dropped the towel, picked her up and carried her to the bed.  

Laying Rachel down, he raised her hands over her head and told her “Don’t move them.”

Starting at her forehead, he began kissing his way down her body.  He nuzzled into her neck, licking and taking little bites but not leaving anymore marks.  She still had one from the other morning.  As he worked down to her breasts, she began to move her hips up and down.  She was so excited.  Tom put one hand on her abdomen to hold her still.  He slowly teased her breasts, first with his fingers, then with his tongue and mouth.  She was now moaning.  

“Soon, girl, soon.  Be patient.” He told her, as his fingers danced over her clit, barely touching it. 

“Please Tom.  I can’t take it.” She begged him.

“Yes you can Sweet Girl.  Trust me.” He told her as he slid two fingers into her.  His thumb playing on her clit and his fingers sliding in and out of her and she was on the edge.  Just as she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Roll over, on all fours” he told her, as he quickly shed his jeans.  He climbed up behind her and she could feel him running his cock up and down her, getting the head wet with her juices.  He placed it at her entrance and he pushed into her.  He began to thrust into her at a slow pace, reaching around her to rub her clit.

“Oh Tom, please, I need to cum.”

“Yes girl, cum for me” he said, rubbing her clit harder.  And then suddenly, he slapped her ass, hard, causing her orgasm.

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Rachel screamed, as she came.  

Tom started snapping his hips, faster, holding onto just her hips for balance.  

“Oh girl, you feel so good around my cock.”

He reached down, started rubbing her clit again and told her “I want you to cum with me.”  

It didn’t take long before Rachel was moaning.  All Tom had to tell her was “Now” and she was cumming around his cock again.  He thrust one more time, hard, groaned loudly, and wrapping his arms around her, fell onto the bed.  

Rachel couldn’t hardly catch her breath.  That was different.  WOW!!!  What a rush.  She wasn’t sure she could do that all the time, but it was fun this time.  She could do that again.  She snuggled closer into his arms.

“You ok?” he asked her.

“I’m wonderful.  You?” she replied sleepily.

“Never better. Go to sleep Sweet Girl.” He told her, as he kissed her.

 

Tom enjoyed having his girl in his arms.  He felt bad that she was upset about walking by the press.  He hoped the solution they came up with worked.  He just wanted this to work.  He had more plans.  

 

As Rachel started to fall asleep, she thought again briefly about him asking her to go visit him on set.  How in the hell were they going to pull that one off?  Keeping this relationship under wraps was going to be hard work whenever they wanted to see each other.  Was this going to be worth it?

 


	11. Day With Olly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel spends a day with Olly

Tom sat down on the bed next to Rachel. It was 7 am and she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there. He wished he could climb back into bed with her but he had interviews to do this morning. Reaching over, he brushed a strand of hair off of her face, ran his fingers down her face and kissed her softly. Standing up, he walked to the door. He looked back one more time at the blessing in his bed and left.

Rachel rolled over and reached for Tom. Feeling the space next to her empty, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 8 am. Smacking her forehead with her hand she remembered. Damn it! She had wanted to see him off. Then she remembered that Olly was going to be here soon. She needed to get a move on.

  
She rolled out of bed and dragged herself into a shower. As the hot water ran over her and she woke up more, it dawn it her she was supposed to find a dress, but in place of her girls, Angel and Lori, she had to take Olly. This was going to be interesting.

She got out and got ready. She was drinking her morning addiction, coffee, when there was a knock on the door. Checking the peep hole, she saw Olly. She let him in and he looked liked he wanted to be somewhere else this morning.

“Morning Olly. Do you want some coffee?” She asked him.

“No thank you. Are you about ready to go?” he replied.

“Yeah. Let me get my shoes and purse.”

Olly led her downstairs to a waiting car and helped her in. He climbed in after her, said something to the driver, and they took off. This is something she could get used to. Rachel hated dealing with traffic and stupid drivers and letting somebody else drive was a joy.

Olly spoke interrupting her daydreams of being driven everywhere in Phoenix, impractical as it was. “I thought we would look for your dress first. That way we can take our time to find something you like and not have to rush.”

“That’s fine. I’ve never shopped for clothes with a guy before. This should be interesting.” Rachel told him.

“Considering I normally shop with Tom, looking at dresses will be a new experience for me too” Olly replied.

A few minutes later they pulled up to Bergdorf Goodman's. As Olly helped her out, she just looked at him in surprise.

“You’re kidding me, right?” she said.

“No. Tom was very specific in where he wanted me to take you.”

He was not kidding around when he said that he wanted to spoil her some. Ok, she was NOT going to let this go to her head. She could do this. She stood up a little straighter, ran her fingers through her hair, looked at Olly and said “Let's do this.”

They walked into the formal dress department and while Olly headed toward the regular priced dresses, Rachel went straight to the clearance rack. She was flipping through those dresses, waiting for something to catch her eye when Olly called her name.

“Rachel, what about this one?”

Without even looking, she asked, “How much?”

“$2,500”

“Nope”

No way was she changing the way she shopped just because somebody else was paying for it. She lived on a fixed income and it was part of her now to look for a bargain. Even at Bergdorf Goodman’s. She flipped through a few more dresses when she saw it. It was purple, of course, short sleeved, embroidered work on the top and came to just below her knees. She loved it. And it was only $200.

She went to try it on and it fit perfectly. Olly took it to the register and paid for it with one of Tom’s cards. This was so weird for her. It was hard enough when Angel would buy her something, but Tom! Oh Brother.

She started for the exit but Olly grabbed her hand.

“We aren’t done Rachel. We have to get you shoes.” he told her.

“OLLLLLYYY” Rachel whined teasingly. “I have shoes.”

“Tom said…”

“Alright, alright.” She laughed. “You always do what Tom says?” She paused. “Never mind.”

By now they were both laughing as they reached the shoe department. Rachel suddenly stopped. She was in shoe heaven. While she couldn’t afford any of these shoes, she still drooled over them online and had a Pinterest board just for shoes. Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, Via Spiga, Christian Oh My God, they were right there. This was her chance. She had to try them on! She would never ask Tom to buy them, but Oh God she would try them on!

The saleswoman walked over and got her size and in no time at all she was walking around in a pair of Louboutin’s!!! They were so comfortable. She was in heaven.

 

Tom had finished with his television interviews and was curious as to how it was going.

“Is she having fun Olly?”

“She seems to be. She found a dress. And you are right Tom, she is different. She wouldn’t even look at anything that wasn’t on the clearance rack.”

Tom laughed. That sounded exactly like his Sweet Girl.

“What’s she doing now?” he asked.

“She has been walking around in a pair of Louboutin’s but she put them in the box. She is at the clearance rack again. You should have seen her when she saw those shoes. Her face lite up like a kid in a candy store.”

“Here’s what you are going to do.” Tom gave Olly instructions and then they hung up.

 

Rachel was trying really hard to find something that she liked. Maybe she could convince Olly that what she had brought would work. She looked around for him and he was on the phone. Boy, Tom kept him busy. Poor guy, even today wasn’t really a day off for him. Maybe she should try hard to make this fun for him too. She looked again at the shoes on sale and tried a few on when she heard Olly call her name.

“Rachel, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find anything.”

“Yes you did. Here.” Olly handed her a bag. She looked inside and saw the box of shoes – Christian Louboutin.

“OH MY GOD!!! What did you do?” she screamed.

Olly relayed his conversation with Tom, how he had gone to the saleswoman and paid for the shoes when she was busy looking at the clearance shoes.

Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and called Tom.

“Like your shoes Sweet Girl?”

“I can’t Tom, they are too much.” She told him.

“You can and you will” he told her. “You like them, don’t you?”

“I do, I love them.”

“Then it’s settled. I had planned on spending way more for a dress than $200. So if I want to buy you some shoes that make you happy, Darling, let me. Be happy.” He told her.

“Thank you so much Tom. I will show you how much I appreciate them later.” She said.

“I look forward to that. Now go enjoy yourself.” He said.

 

Olly took her to the Empire State Building and laughed at her when she was too scared to look down from the top. She was afraid of heights and Olly asked her why she wanted to go to the top then.

“It's stupid isn’t it, to say that I’ve been to the Empire State Building but didn’t go to the top. I just have always wanted to come up here.” She replied.

She found some silly souvenirs for Lori and Angel there and they headed off to the 9/11 Museum. This was very emotional for her and Olly held her hand as she cried through that. She told him how she had watched the second plane hit and couldn’t get up from the television that whole day. And how Angel had sent one of her brand new blankets to those injured because “they need it more than I do mommy”.

To cheer her up, Olly started telling her funny stories about Tom, things that happen on set and what it was like working with him. Her favorite one happened on the Avengers. When he would have Loki’s helmet on and they would break for lunch, nobody wanted to stand by him because of the horns. She would give him a hard time about this later.

 

All too soon they were headed back to the hotel to get ready for tonight. While Rachel was excited to show Tom her outfit, she hoped whatever those boys had planned to get her inside worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that Olly tells Rachel about Tom on the Avengers set I heard on one of those entertainment shows like Extra or Entertainment Tonight. It was before I even knew who Tom Hiddleston was but it stuck in my head. I have tried to find which co-star said it and which show it was but I haven't been able to. I have told it as best as my memory serves.


	12. Crimson Peak Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's premiere night.

Rachel paced back and forth in the bedroom. Her and Olly were leaving for the Crimson Peak premiere in 15 minutes and she was a nervous wreck. She really hoped this plan of theirs worked. She looked in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

 

Tom was going over last minutes details with Olly and Luke when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked up to see Rachel walk out. He stood up slowly, his eyes wide, mouth moving silently in awe at how beautiful she looked.

  
“Sweet Girl, you are going to be the most beautiful woman there tonight” he said as he walked towards her. He leaned down and kissed her on the check, so as not to mess up her makeup. 

Her purple dress fit her perfectly, modeling her curves in all the right places. The Louboutins made her legs look longer. He truly wished she would be on his arm tonight instead of being with Olly. He needed patience, and that he had. It would happen, all in good time. There would be more premieres for them.

 

Tom took her hand, lifted it to his lips and brushed them softly in a kiss on her fingers, then sat back on the couch pulling her onto his lap. She wiggled her ass until she was comfortable as he settled his arm around her waist, caressing her side as he and Luke gave Olly some last minute instructions. Before she knew it, it was time for them to go. As Tom walked her to the door, he started whispering in her ear.

 

“Sweet Girl, you will do fine. Just relax and remember that I will be there, watching for you. Olly will take good care of you. Enjoy yourself tonight. Alright?”

Rachel nodded her head and he leaned down, kissed her and smacked her on the ass as she walked out the door. She looked back at him and seeing him wink at her and lick his lips, she had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting night.

As she sat in the car with Olly, Rachel’s legs would not stop shaking. Some of her nerves were from the nerves of the press, some was from the excitement of this being her first big Hollywood type event.

“Does this ever get easier?” she asked Olly, finally.

“Yeah, it does. The first time I was a wreck. And I DID have to walk in front of the press, unlike some people” he said teasing her.

“Yes, I know, I’m a wimp” she said laughing.

“That you are” Olly agreed, laughing with her. “But, seriously Rachel, everything will be fine. This is part of what I do. So, relax.” he told her calmly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She looked at him and nodded. She realized that if her relationship with Tom went anywhere this was going to happen more and more. Premieres, red carpets, just being seen out, she was going to have to learn to deal with this. Fortunately today wasn’t the day she had to.

They pulled up to the side of the theatre, where there wasn’t a crowd. Olly helped her out of the car and then headed to a side door from which they slipped inside. There were people everywhere so they weren’t even noticed.

“Sneaky “Rachel said with admiration.

“Luke is good.” Olly replied.

She looked around, taking in the experience. Pictures of the cast were on the walls and people were dressed extremely nice. Rachel was glad that Tom had made her get a dress, the ones she had brought with her were way to casual for this. She was very excited.

 

Tom had finally got through the press walk and entered the theatre. He started to look for Rachel right away. He hoped that one day he could have her by his side at every event he went to. He wanted to show off his Sweet Girl to the world, he just knew it was too soon. He saw a flash of purple across the room and looking closer, he noticed Olly. Next to him was Rachel. He watched her for a minute until he looked up and saw him. A smile covered her face and he winked at her. He watched the color rising on her checks as he walked towards his seat. The movie was set to began in a few minutes.

  
Rachel found herself sitting between Tom and Olly. When the lights went out for the movie to begin, Tom reached over and took her hand. Throughout the entire movie, he held it, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the top of hers. During the sex scene between him and Mia, he leaned over, “That's tame compared to what we will be doing later, Girl,” and then bit her gently on her ear. It took her a few minutes to get herself together enough to focus back on the movie. Looking over at Tom, he was smirking. He knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. Brat!

  
When the movie was over, everyone stood and gave a round of applause. Rachel enjoyed it very much. It was nothing like she had excepted it to be and couldn’t wait to see it again. The after party was next and she was excited for that. She would be able to relax more there since there should be less press there.

 

The after party was so much fun. Olly made sure she got to meet Jessica, Mia and Charlie. She hoped she didn’t make a fool of herself when she met them. Her inner fan girl was going crazy. But everywhere she went, she could feel Tom's eyes on her. She would turn around and he would be watching her. Sometimes he would just smile, others he would lick his lips like he was waiting for a tasty meal and the others he would give her that slow eye fuck he did. Her panties were drenched and she couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel room. When they finally left, Rachel was tired but excited.

Lying on the couch in the hotel room, Rachel had her feet in Tom's lap while he rubbed them.

“So what did you think of your first film premiere, Sweet Girl?”

“It was wonderful. I had such a great time. Thank you Tom so much.”

He stopped rubbing her foot, took a drink of his whiskey and begin to remove his tie. Running his hand up her leg, he asked her “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, why?”

He finished his drink, took her hand, and led her into the bedroom.

“Rachel, I want to try something with you. Will you let me?”

What ever it was, she was getting more and more excited to the point she couldn’t speak. She nodded her head yes. He turned her around so he could unzip her and he helped her out of her dress. He then placed his hands on her face and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. As his hands moved down her arms, he pulled them behind her. Holding them there with one of his large hands, he grabbed his tie from around his neck and began to tie her wrists together. She pulled back from his kiss, eyes wide, looking up at him.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

“Y-y-e-s-s” she answered. She had never been restrained in any way before and she was so turned on at the moment.

He laid her back on to the bed and just stood there looking at her as he palmed himself over his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. He walked to the end of the bed, sat down and lifted her leg. He slowly began to kiss and nip his way up to her center, stopping when he reached her panties. He started on her other leg doing the same thing. When he reached her panties this time, he licked her through them. She lifted her hips and moaned. Tom continued kissing and nipping his way up her body. Reaching her belly button, he pulled on her belly ring with his teeth and ran his tongue around it. He worked up to her breasts, reaching for one with his fingers, pulling at her nipple and biting the other one through her bra. He was grinding his erection into her as he continued working her nipples. Her moans were getting louder now and she wasn’t going to last long.

“Fuck Tom”

He lifted his head long enough to tell her not to cum yet. And he slid to the side, taking all the pressure off of her center. He pulled her bra down enough to release her breasts, pushing them together.

“Beautiful. Girl, you are so beautiful when you are aroused. When you are hot for me.”. He leaned down, kissing her roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth, taking control of the kiss.

When he came up for air, he stood up, pulled his shirt off, buttons flying. His hands flew to his pants, and he practically ripped them off. His cock was standing proud, angry and red. He climbed over her, opened the nightstand and pulled out some lube. Rachel’s eyes flew open in fear, oh hell no! He wasn’t going there, was he?

Tom saw the look in her eyes and stopped. “Rachel, what’s the matter?”

“You’re not, I mean, I’ve never,…”

Tom understood right away. “Oh baby, no, no. We would talk about that more. Trust me, remember. “

“OK.”

Tom took the lube, opened it and poured some in between her breasts and some on his fingers. He slowly began to stroke himself, getting all lubed up and then slid his cock between her breasts. Leaning over her, with one hand on the bed to support himself, he began to slide between them. He had wanted to do this for some time with her, her breasts were perfect for it. It was a different feeling than being inside her tight quim but he enjoyed it.

  
After a few minutes of fucking her breasts, he moved down and pulled her panties off of her. He helped her roll over so that she was on her stomach, ass up. He ran his cock up and down her slit, wetting it and then in one quick thrust, entered her. He reached around, finding her clit, he began to rub it.

“Oh my, holy fuck, Tom, oh god!”

“Cum Girl, cum for me!”

“T-t-o-o-m-m-m”

That was all he needed. He thrust a few more times, grabbed her hair and groaned, dropping his head down onto her back. After a moment, he untied her wrists, rubbing them, making sure she had feeling in them.

“How do you feel Sweet Girl?” he asked.

“Content.”

  
Tom reached down and pulled the covers over them. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head. “Good night, Sweet Girl” he told her.

“Good night, you big goof.”

 

As she fell asleep in his arms, Tom lay there thinking. He hadn’t been this happy in years. He knew it was too soon, they had only known each other for a few months. But she made him happy. She didn’t want him for his money, she didn’t want him for a career boost. He made more plans and then kissing her softly again, he fell asleep.


	13. Time to go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rachel's time in NYC is coming to an end

Rachel felt something softly touching her side, almost tickling her, not quite.  She slapped it away and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.  Whatever it was started again, this time touching her neck. Groaning, she opened one eye.  She saw Tom smirking at her.

“Whhhhaaaatttt?” she whined.

“It’s time to get up Sweet Girl.  It’s your last day here and I don’t want to waste a single moment of it.” He said, bopping her on her nose.

“Alright, you big goof.  But I need coffee if you expect me to function.”

Tom reached over and grabbed a cup from the table and handed it to her.  It smelled divine.  And after tasting it realized he had made it just the way she liked it. She let it start to wake her up.  She started to wonder what Tom had up his sleeve today.

He climbed back into bed with her and pulled her in-between his legs. She leaned back against him as he wrapped one of his long arms around her. 

“I really wish you could go with me to Nashville” he whispered into her ear. “I wish you didn’t have to go home at all.”

“Me too, Tom.  This truly has been a week I will never forget.  I won’t ever forget it.”  Turning her head, she smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her softly.  

Sitting on the bed drinking her coffee in Tom’s arms was heaven.  She really didn’t want this to end, but reality was slowly creeping up on her.  Pushing that thought aside, she climbs out of bed and starts toward the bathroom.

“Come on, you big goof, take a bath with me.” She tells him, shaking her ass at him.

 

Tom watched Rachel walk into the bathroom, shaking her bum and he laughed.  He was certainly going to miss her.  She brought a brightness to his life that he didn’t know he was missing.  Hearing the water running in the bathroom, he followed her into the bathroom.

Seeing her in the tub, he said “Make room, darling” and climbed in behind her.  He reached out and pulled her back against him.  She felt just right up against him.  He wrapped his long legs over her smaller ones, trapping them beneath him.  Turning the water off, they sat in a bath filled with bubbles and hot water.

“Tom”

“Yeah”

“Tell me about what you love about living in London, please.  I’ve always wanted to go.”

Tom smiled and began to indulge his Sweet Girl.

 

Rachel closed her eyes and listened to Tom talk about all the things he loved in London.  She could see everything he described in her mind.  This was one of the things that had drawn her to him in the beginning, the way he could just talk and talk about what he loved.  She could feel his arms and hands moving, so she opened her eyes and saw she was right.  She hoped one day to see everywhere he described. Maybe she would, who knew at this point.

The water was getting cold and they got out, drying each other off.  Tom put on a pair of shorts that hung low on his hips and she put on one of his t-shirts.  They climbed back into bed and just talked.  It was a wonderful day.   

That day they talked and laughed and just relaxed. Tom had no place to be, no interviews to do, no meetings with Luke. They gave their full attention to each other, not knowing when they would be able to do this again. They had a pillow fight, which Tom won, Rachel insisting that he cheated because he is so much bigger than her. He settled that argument by tickling her until she just gave up.  As a result, she told him she was going to call him a cheater from now on.  He just laughed. 

 

That night Tom made love to her for hours.  He was gentle with her, like she was the most precious china.  Afterwards he wrapped her in his arms and held her as she slept.  

When she woke up in the morning, she was still in Tom’s arms.  She didn’t want to get up but she had to get ready to leave. Tom had an interview that day and she had a plane to catch.  Reality was catching up.  She got into the shower and the tears started.  She heard Tom get in with her and she tried to wipe them away.

“Sweet Girl, don’t cry.” He said wrapping her up in a hug.

“I’m just going to miss you.” She sobbed.

“Look at me” he told her, slipping his thumb under her chin, nudging her face up.  

Raising her eyes to his blue ones, he told “Rachel, I just found you, do you think I’m going to let you walk out of my life so easily? “

She shook her head no.  “That’s right.  You’re not getting rid of me so quickly. “

With that he picked her up and carried her out of the shower and laid her on the bed one last time. He gently made love to her one more time, murmuring tender words of affection to her, telling her how he needed her in his life.  Afterwards, he held her in his arms until they couldn’t wait any longer.  

 

Rachel had her bags packed and ready to go when Olly came to pick her up.  She didn’t even bother with make-up because she knew she would just cry it off.  Tom walked her to the door and hugged her tight.  She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  Desperation overtook her, as she frantically kissed him. 

“Mm, mm” she heard.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, knowing she had to go.  She wasn’t going to cry.  She was going to be strong.

“Now remember Sweet Girl, get that passport.  Call me when you get home.  And I expect my morning emails.” Tom told her.  “I want to see you while I’m filming. I’m going to miss you Rachel, don’t make me wait too long.”

“Alright Tom I won’t, I promise.”

“Now don’t miss your plane.” He pulled her close for one last kiss, holding her close and then let her go.  

“Olly, take care of my girl.” 

Olly nodded his head and they walked out the door.

 

Rachel cried on the plane ride home, her insecurities taking over.  What if he did this all the time, met woman, spent time with them and never talked to them again?  After all thy were never really seen together. He treated her no different than any other girl at the after party.  By the time she landed she was convinced she was just a passing fancy for him.

 

Tom ran his hand through his hair, listening to Luke tease him.  He couldn’t believe he had said breasts instead of breath.  The truth was, he was surprised he got through that interview without messing up more considering he could not get Rachel off his mind.  He missed her already. He missed knowing that he would be seeing her at the end of the day, that she would be in his arms at night and he would wake up with her.  He couldn’t wait until the next time they could be together.

His phone chimed and he looked at it.

“I’m home”

That’s odd.  Usually she was more chatty.  Maybe she was just tired. That had to be it. 

 

 


	14. A Fling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is letting her insecurities take over

“Spit it out Mom” Angel told her. “You’ve barely said a word since you’ve gotten off the plane.  What is going on?”

“I just don’t think this thing with Tom is going to work out.” Rachel told her.

“WHAT! What happened?  Every time we talked everything was fine!” Angel said in shock.

“Well, you know, I’m sure I was a nice fling for him but really Angel, can you see this turning into something more?”

“Mom, listen to me.  Didn’t he ask you about getting your passport?  Doesn’t that mean something?”

“He was probably just being nice or maybe even making conversation.  Now, really, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.   I just want to get home, unpack, and get into MY bed.  OK”

“Fine.”

When they pulled up to her apartment, Rachel practically jumped out of the car.  Grabbing her bags, she yelled thanks as she ran up the walk.  She wasn’t sure she could keep up the façade much longer.  As soon as she was inside, she collapsed on the floor and started to sob.  She needed to end this now, her heart was breaking because somewhere along the way she had fallen for him and she was certain that there was no way her could feel the same.

 

Tom looked at his phone again.  Still no messages from Rachel.  He wondered what was going on.

“Olly, was Rachel alright when you dropped her off at the airport yesterday?” he asked.

“She was subdued, but I figured that was because she was leaving you.  You weren’t yourself yesterday either.” Olly said, referring to the ‘breasts’ comment. “Why?” he asked.

“I haven’t heard from her at all today.  I fact, all I have heard is a very short text after she landed.  I didn’t get my morning email from her and she has never missed that in the entire time we have talked.  I’m becoming concerned.”

“Tom, she had a very overwhelming week.  So much of this was new to you so maybe she is just tired and still sleeping.  Give her some time and try calling her before the premiere tonight.”

“You’re probably right.  I’ll do that.”  Tom said. Still, he wasn’t convinced.

 

Rachel spent the day unpacking from New York.  When she pulled out Tom’s t-shirt, she started crying again.  She took off her top and put his on.  It smelt just like him, spicy citrus.  She figured if she couldn’t have Tom she could have the memories.  She lovingly ran her fingers over the dress he bought her as she hung it in the back of her closet and put her Louboutins on a shelf. She had no idea where she would wear either again, but they would be nice to look at.  She finally got through that task and decided to take a break before she tackled the next one.

Checking her phone, she saw several messages from Tom.  She knew she needed to talk to him, but she just didn’t know what to say.  She wasn’t sure “Thanks for the great week but I know how this goes.  Spare me anymore heartache” was going to cut it.  Finally she just tapped out a quick message hoping he would get the hint and leave her be for now.  

 

Tom’s phone chimed and looking down he sighed with relief.  She finally sent him a message.

“Sorry I’ve been busy. Just trying to get back to reality.”

Something is definitely off with his Sweet Girl.  What could be going on?  Unfortunately he didn’t have time to deal with it right now, he had to get ready for the I Saw The Light premiere.  

 

_A month later_  

“Has she said anything to you?” Angel asked Lori, as they worked on Thanksgiving dinner in Angel’s kitchen.

“Nothing.  Every time I bring up Tom she tells me she doesn’t want to talk about it.  We need to do something.  I know it’s her.  He seemed so crazy about her.”

“I know.  He needs to know. I’m sure he is concerned and confused.  I’d hate to see her lose out on the best thing that has come into her life.  Here’s what we are going to do.”  

With that Angel and Lori conspired to try and help Rachel see that Tom really cared.

 

Tom was having a good time with all the guys on their Thanksgiving.  It kept his mind off of Rachel, for the most part.  He’d get one or two messages a week, but that was it.  He was becoming quite frustrated and just didn’t know what to do anymore.  He tried to put her in the back of his mind for the moment and enjoy himself when his phone started to ring.  Seeing her number, he quickly excused himself.

“Sweet Girl!”

“Um, no.  This is Angel, Rachel’s daughter.”

“Is everything alright?  Is she ok?” Tom asked in a panic, wondering what was wrong.

“She’s fine, physically.  But we need to talk.  I can’t watch this anymore and only you can fix this.” Angel told him.

“I knew something was going on.  What can I do?  I will do anything I can for her.” He told her, relieved to be finally getting some answers.

Angel told him what her mom had said on the way home from the airport, how she had packed away all of her Lokis and all of his movies, and how she practically lived in his t-shirt and cried a lot.  

“Tom, she misses you but refuses to admit it.  She is convinced that she was a one-time fling for you.  If that is true, tell me now and I will take care of her.  If you truly care for my mother, prove it to her.  I can’t see her like this anymore.”

Tom’s mind was racing.  He couldn’t believe his Sweet Girl actually believed all that crap. He thought she understood how he felt, that he couldn’t wait to see her again.  He had to get to her.

“Angel, I need you to do somethings for me.  Start her passport application.  It takes almost  two months and the sooner the better.  Also pack her a bag.  I’m coming and she needs to be ready to go when I get there.  Thank you so much for contacting me.  Save my number in your phone in case something like this happens again, or anything else. You are a great daughter to her.  Thank you again.”

With that he hung up and called Jordan about getting a few days off to go get his Sweet Girl and straighten this out.

 

Rachel woke up to pounding on her front door and somebody yelling her name.  As she walked to her door she realized it sounded like, no it couldn’t be.  She opened the door to see Tom standing there.  Before she could say a word, he grabbed her in a big hug, and crushed his mouth to hers.  Picking her up, he carried her into her apartment, shutting the door with his foot.  When he finally pulled his mouth from hers, she was speechless.

“Let’s get somethings straight here, Rachel,” he started, firmly “I don’t fly somebody to see me for a ‘fling’.   I don’t tell somebody to get a passport to come visit me on set for a ‘fling’ and I certainly don’t leave in the middle of filming because somebody has it in her head that she is a fling” his voice becoming softer, “when in reality she has stolen my heart and I have fallen in love with her.” 

 

 


	15. Straightening Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings Rachel to Hawaii to get things sorted

Rachel was looking out the plane window watching the clouds and the ocean below her. Suddenly she heard whispered in her ear “Want to join the mile high club, girl?” Turning quickly, she saw Tom, his face dead serious, except for his eyes, which had laughter in them. She playfully slapped him as he whispered again in her ear “Not this time, girl, but I’ll get you there yet.”

Sliding his hand up behind her neck, he used his thumb to caress her skin and she thought about how he acted towards her today. He was much more forceful with her. The way he told her how he did things, the way he told her to get the bag that Angel had packed for her last night and to get into the car. He had only seemed to soften up when he told her that he loved her. She wasn’t expecting to hear that. She felt so bad about the way she had been treating him. How could she ever make that up to him?

“Get a nap, Darling, you are going to need it.” He told her, kissing her on the top of her head.

 

Tom watched as Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep. He knew she was tired, after all he had woke her up early and then rushed her to the airport. The stress she had put herself through from worrying had added to her exhaustion. He knew that he should let her sleep when they got to his rental, he had no intentions of doing so. She needed to be shown, again, just how special she was to him.

He closed his eyes and rested for a while also, he was going to need his energy.

 

By the time they pulled up to Tom’s rental, it was early evening. They had stopped and picked up take out, since neither felt like cooking. Rachel wandered through the house as Tom got the food put out. It was a lovely place, nice and roomy, three bedrooms, nice view. Tom called her into the kitchen and they ate, feeding each other, teasing and laughing. After they cleaned up, he took her hand and the mood changed.

 

“Rachel, my lovely Sweet Girl, I am sorry you felt that I was using you in any way. That was never my intent. I want to spend time with you in the worst way possible, but my job requires a lot of time away from those I love. Fortunately, the woman I love is able to take time to travel to see me. If she would listen to me a little better, she would almost have that passport so she could. And she would have talked to me about her feelings and none of her stress and insecurity would have happened. Now, I’m going to have to straighten you out some. Come on with me.”

As he spoke to her, Rachel’s heart beat faster, knowing that he spoke with love to her. She also started to get excited because he spoke with such control in his voice. When they were in New York, the times he would become dominant with her made her all the more excited. He didn’t seem to be controlling all the time, that would be bad, she had enough controlling assholes in her life.

She followed him into the bedroom and waited to see what would happen next.

  
“Since you need help in listening and following instructions, you are going to get a smack on that luscious ass every time you do not do what I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Any questions, Darling?”

“No”

“Strip for me, slowly, girl.”

“Yes sir.”

 

He loved when she said that, it filled some primitive need in him that only came out with Rachel. He had no real interest in a Dom/sub relationship with her, or anybody else for that matter. He just enjoyed dipping his toe in the water, so to speak. But today, right now, she needed to see that he cared, that he loved her and when he asked her to do something, he meant business. This seemed like a good way to get the point across.

Sitting on the bed, he watched her began to follow his instructions. As she lifted her top, the light reflected off of the jewelry in her belly button. He remembered tugging on it and he bit down on his lip. When her bra was exposed to her, he grinned, noticing the blue lace covering her breasts. After toeing off her shoes she reached for her jeans. As she unbuttoned them he saw that her panties matched her bra. Her olive skin looked stunning against the dark blue of her bra and panties. When she went to unclasp her bra, he stopped her.

“Don’t. Lay down on the bed.” He told her. “Did you pick those out just for me, girl?”

“Yes, that day we went shopping at the mall. I knew you liked blue, since you wear it so much.”

“I knew you were smart.” He leaned over her, kissing her on the nose. “I want you to stay still, you are to only move if I tell you to or I tap you softly.”

Pulling her hair to the side, he nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping her there. Finding her pulse point, he bit down and began to suck her skin, knowing it would leave a mark. After a moment, he licked it, soothing the sting of his bite. As he continued to nip and kiss his way down her neck, his fingers found her nipples and began to tug and twist on them, alternating sides. When he reached her lips, he gave her a quick kiss and moved on. She lifted her hands and Tom quickly caught them in his.

“Girl, what did I say?”

“To stay still.”

“And what would happen if you didn’t listen?”

“You would smack my ass.” She answer, her bottom lip quivering.

He knew she was scared, and this wasn’t a real punishment, it was just something to wake her up. Leaning over her, her ran his hands through her hair and looked into her eyes.

“Rachel, do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, climb over my lap and get comfortable.” He told her. As she lay over him, he adjusted her to where he felt comfortable. He rubbed his hand over her ass several times and then he slapped it. Once, twice, three times. She cried out softly but doesn’t cry at all.

“Are you ok, Sweet Girl?”

Nodding, she got up.

“Rachel, answer me.” He told her.

“Yeah, I’m good. It didn’t hurt like I thought it would. But I will remember it.” She answered him.

Pulling her close, he told her “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw your gorgeous ass, but I didn’t have a reason. Thank you for trusting me with that.”

Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her passionately, telling her with his kiss how he felt.

As he kissed her, he lowered her to the bed again. The spanking wasn’t really hard at all, in fact it had actually turned her on more. When she was laying flat again, he began kissing his way down her body. Reaching her breasts, pulled them from the cups of her bra. While he kissed and sucked on one nipple, he played with the other. After a minute or two he would trade sides, all the while grinding his hardness on her, just enough to make her crazy. She curled her hands into fists and moaned to keep from moving. She had to show him that she could follow instructions, this was something important to him.

Finally, he sat up and looked at her. His eyes were hooded and filled with arousal. His jeans were bulging from his arousal. She wanted to touch him so bad, but she remained still. He climbed between her legs and she felt him pull her panties aside. He began to softly blow on her wetness, causing her to cry out.

“Shhh, shhh, girl. I’ll take good care of you. Don’t worry.”

He began to lick her clit and she felt him slip two fingers into her. As he sucked and nipped on her clit, he curled his fingers and found that sweet spot inside of her. Each time he thrust his fingers inside of her, he rubbed that spot. Putting his other hand on top of her stomach, holding her down, he began to vigorously fuck her with his fingers. Lifting his head, he told her “Cum for me, girl, I want to hear you scream my name.” Returning to her clit, he licked it harder. She felt her orgasm building deep inside her, she was so close. He rubbed her sweet spot once again and she began to scream his name.

“TOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!”

He continued to lick her until her orgasm subsided, then pulled her panties off.   
“You look so beautiful after I make you come undone.” He told her as he ripped his jeans off. He stood there for a moment, stroking himself, just looking at her.   
She felt embarrassed, nobody had ever told her she was attractive as much as he did. What could she have been thinking when she tried to throw this away? Stupid, stupid girl. A tear worked its way from her eye.

“No don’t cry, Darling. Why?”

“I was so wrong. I’m so sorry Tom.” She cried.

“It’s ok now. We’ll work it all out, alright. Just relax.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her.

She really wanted to touch him now, but he hadn’t said she could move. When he finally broke the kiss, she looked at him with questions in her eyes. She hoped he’d get the hint.

“I think you have got the idea, Sweet Girl. We won’t have anymore problems with following instructions will we?”

“No Tom.”

“Then I think moving is called for.” He told her with a wink.

 

He crawled between her legs again and positioned himself at her center. He slowly entered her, easing his way in. It had been almost two months since they had been together and he wanted to give her time to adjust to his girth again. He slid out some and back in some more, getting deeper inside her each time. Reaching for her leg, he wrapped it around his hip, opening her more to him. She wrapped her other leg around him and he heard her tell him to just do it already. Pulling almost completely out, he slammed into her, filling her completely. Her hands slid up his chest, thumbs caressing his nipples. He started thrusting in and out, while one hand reached down between them, rubbing her clit.

  
The room was filled with moans and the dirty talk spurring each other closer to their climaxes.

  
“Oh girl, you feel so good on my cock.”

“More, Tom, more.”

“Did you miss me filling that quim with my cock?”

“Oh God, please harder!”

He knew she was close, she could barely speak. He pinched her clit and watched as her orgasm took over. Feeling her walls spasm around his cock, he clinched his jaw as he came inside of her. As he fell to the bed, he placed his hands next to her to catch his weight so as not to crush her. He kissed her softly, gathering her hair into his hands.

“Rachel, I do love you. I should have told you before you left New York. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you with too much.” He whispered into her ear.

“No Tom, I let my head get to me. I had every intention of doing everything you asked, everything we had been doing. But my life doesn’t ever work like this. I never get the good guy, things don’t go well for me. Up until now the only good thing in my life has been my daughter. Everything else that starts out good turns bad. So I just let the tapes in my head tell me that you were going to be the same. I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about it. I won’t do that again. When I am in doubt, I will let you know. I don’t ever want to go through these last two months again. I’m sorry. You did nothing wrong.”

She reached up and kissed him, softly at first and then with more passion. Finally she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Tom, I have to tell you something.”

“OK” he replied, concern in his voice.

“I’ve been in love with you since New York. That’s why I was so miserable. I couldn’t stand the thought of loving you and you not feeling the same way. That’s why it was so easy to get depressed.” She told him, starting to cry.

“Oh Rachel, my Sweet, Sweet Girl. I have been in love with you since we were talking on the phone. I just have been trying to take things slow. We just needed to be a little more open with our feelings that’s all. New rule, no more keeping our feelings to ourselves, hm?”

“Good rule.”

 

As Rachel slept in his arms later that night, Tom sighed contentedly. He had made love to her for hours until he was sure she knew how much he adored her. And he knew that for sure because she had told him. He pulled her close to him as he closed his eyes, he had plans for this weekend. He hoped she would never doubt him again.

 


	16. Rachel in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Rachel handle things after Tom's "talking"?

Rachel woke up to Tom in between her legs, slowly licking her clit and sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy. She reached down, grabbed a handful of his hair and screamed his name as she came. Coming down from her orgasm, she looked to Tom and asked if this was going to be a regular thing.

“It depends if you’re a good girl” he told her, smirking.

“I’ll be good, I promise” she replied, laughing.

Leaning down he kissed her softly, murmuring against her lips that he loved her.

“Come on Sweet Girl, we have things to do today.” He told her, as he pulled her out of bed.

“Fine.” She replied, slowly dragging herself out of bed. “Is there coffee involved? Because coffee needs to be involved if you want me to function.”

“Rachel, if I have learned one thing about you, it’s to always have coffee available first thing in the morning for you.” He said, bopping her on the nose.

“Aw Tom, you do love me” she said laughing, walking towards the kitchen.

After making herself a cup, she sat outside by the pool checking out the yard. It was a beautiful property, trees and flowers everywhere, the sky was so blue. Tom was so fortunate to be able to travel so much, to see so many different places. And to think he wanted her to come and visit him on location. It was all surreal to her.

She heard Tom come outside and walk towards her. He sat down next to her and they just sat quietly, drinking their coffee. This was something she could get used to.

After Rachel had showered and was dressed, Tom placed his laptop in front of her. She looked up to him with a strange look on her face and before the question was asked, he answered it for her.

“Your job for the day is to fill out your passport application. I have a wireless printer here and your daughter sent all the necessary documents needed. Olly will be taking you to Honolulu on Monday to get an expedited passport. Once you fill out the application today, we will go and get your picture taken for it.”

She looked up to him and just nodded. She began to search for the website she needed, saying nothing.

“Rachel, look at me.” He demanded.

Stopping what she was doing, she looked at him.

“Darling, I am just making sure that this gets done. The sooner the better. I will not be back in the States for more than a day or two after we are done filming in Hawaii until the spring, and I do not want to be away from you for that long of a period. We need to do this now. As it is, the expedited service can take up to three weeks. Let’s not make this anymore difficult, alright.”

“You’re right. It’s just an overwhelming amount of paperwork right now and that frustrates me. Sorry. I don’t want to be away from you either for that long.” she told him, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.

 

Rachel spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon working on her application. Tom sat close by reading some book. He brought her a sandwich at lunch time and made sure her glass of water stayed full, but pretty much left her alone. She had told him once that she hated to be bothered when doing important paperwork, like her taxes or whenever she had to do Angel’s beginning of the school year information. She wanted to make sure she had everything right and having distractions messed with her concentration. That he left her alone to do this meant a lot. It also told her that while he knew she had an illness, he had faith in her to fill out this important paperwork by herself.

“Finally finished.” She told him, stretching her muscles.

“Good. Let’s get your pictures done” he said.

“Alright, are you sure you want to be out with me? What if somebody sees us together?” she started to panic.

“Olly is taking us and people here have gotten used to seeing us in small groups. If anybody does say anything, Jordan has already agreed to say you are just a temporary replacement for a aide that got sick and that he is using you in various positions where the need arises. So just relax, Sweet Girl, I have it handled. I know how you feel about your privacy and I will keep you protected as best as I can, for as long as I can.” he told her, pulling her close.

“Thank you Tom”

 

While Olly drove them to the little photo shop for her pictures, Tom watched her. She was like a child looking all around at the scenery. She had told him that she had never been off the mainland before. He wanted to show her the world. And they were on their way to accomplish that. He did wonder if he would ever be able to show her off on the red carpet. He knew she had anxiety about the press and keeping her privacy but eventually people were going to find out about her. He didn’t want to keep her hidden forever. He had no desire for the press digging into his personal life either, but he couldn’t wait to show his Sweet Girl off to the world.

When they got to the shop, he decided to wait in the car. It wasn’t busy and it shouldn’t take too long. Rachel and Olly got along fine so he had no concerns about her. He trusted Olly to take care of his girl. He had an idea for a surprise for her and he picked up his phone and made a call.

 

“You had him going crazy. He wouldn’t say anything, but I could see it in his eyes. Rac, don’t do that again.” Olly told her as they walked into the shop.

“I’m sorry Olly, really I am. It’s the bipolar. I promised him I would tell him my ups and downs now, OK.” she replied, sadly.

“Hey, don’t be sad. He seems more himself today than he has been since New York. Not only is he my boss, he’s my friend. And you’re becoming my friend too. I understand how that is. My cousin has it. I’m just glad you two worked it out. You have my number, you can always talk to me. And you KNOW I can keep a secret from Tom, but don’t ever ask me to keep something from him that will hurt him, cause I won’t do that.” he told her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

“Thanks Olly, I think of you as a friend too and I will call. I would never ask you to keep something from Tom that would cause him pain. I know we will have problems, all couples do, but I hope to keep those between me and him.

Now let’s get these stupid pictures over with.” she said.

 

With the pictures in hand, Rachel and Olly climbed into the car. Handing them to Tom, she noticed he looked like that cat that swallowed the canary.

“What’s with the shit eating grin there?” she asked him.

“It’s a surprise.” he told her.

“How nice, you got Olly a surprise. Did you hear that Olly, Tom got you a surprise.”

“Tom, you shouldn’t have. But don’t you think Rachel will be jealous?” Olly replied.

Tom slid his hand up Rachel’s bare thigh. She had worn a purple mini-dress, and his thumb was just under the hem of her skirt.

“Olly, you got surfing lessons, that was your gift, sorry mate. Maybe if you would have listened to Hemsworth a little better you wouldn’t have needed them. This surprise is for Rachel.”

Olly snorted and replied “Maybe if you had listened too. Don’t listen to him Rac, he’s taking lessons with me.”

Rachel doubled over laughing. She could see them both on boards, trying to stand up and falling into the ocean. That made her laugh harder. She was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. She felt Tom smacking her on the back making sure she was alright.

“Rachel, Rachel, are you ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. You two are nuts.” she told them.

Olly pulled up to the house and Tom and Rachel got out. Olly said he call her tomorrow about arranging a time to pick her up on Monday and he took off. Tom took her hand and lead her inside.

“Go into the bedroom and take everything off and put on a robe. Then come back to me.” He told her, slapping her ass lightly.

She walked into the bedroom, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. She heard the doorbell ring and voices in the other room. God she hoped this wasn’t some weird kinky shit, cause they had not discussed anything like that. She wasn’t even sure she could do anything like that. She put on the robe he had hanging in the bathroom and walked out of the room.

“Come on Darling, follow me.” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the spare bedroom.

Inside it was dim and candles were lit all around. A massage table was set up and a female masseuse stood there, waiting.

“Surprise, Sweet Girl” he whispered into her ear. “You have been under so much stress and you need some pampering. Enjoy.” He kissed her softly on her lips.

“Take extra care of my girl, anything she wants.” He told the masseuse and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Two hours later, the masseuse woke her up to hand her some water. Rachel fell asleep shortly after the massage began. She remembers rolling over when being nudged but that’s about it. The masseuse left the room to get Tom, she had told Rachel not to try and get up. When he walked in, he smiled at her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

“Stay here Darling, I’ll be right back. There’s a bottle of water next to the bed. Drink it.” He told her firmly.

When he got back from letting the masseuse out, he climbed in bed next to her.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked. “We can order some take away.”

“I think I just want some salad, so whatever you feel like as long as I can get a salad.”

He messed with his phone for a minute, made a call and placed their order. Then he picked up the remote and found a movie for them. She snuggled up to him. She loved the way he smelled, the way she fit next to him, the way she felt content with him. She could stay in this bed forever. When their food arrived, they ate in bed, eating off of each others plates. Finally, she just couldn’t stay awake anymore.

 

Tom really was enjoying this movie. He hadn’t seen it before and hoped that Rachel liked it too. Hearing soft snoring, he looked down. She was sound asleep. He turned the TV and lights off and laid down. As he pulled her close, he thought about what a lucky man he was and closed his eyes, his Sweet Girl right where she belonged. Right there with him, in his arms.

 


	17. Week in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what to do while Tom makes a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody this is kind of a filler chapter. Getting some plot stuff in and not super exciting. But I needed to do it. Thanks for sticking with Tom & Rachel

Rachel rolled over and reached for Tom. Finding the bed empty, she listened for him and heard nothing. Getting out of bed, she headed for the kitchen.

Propped up on the coffee maker was a note with her name.

_Rachel,_

_Went for a run_

_Be back soon_

_Love you_

_T_  
  
She smiled, thinking about how like him to make sure she knew where he was. She went ahead and made herself a cup of coffee.

As she sat outside she allowed herself to think about the what if’s. What if this really works and this really becomes her life? Waking up with Tom off on a run, wrapped in his arms or to him making love to her? Following him around the globe as he films movies, goes to premieres or award shows, could she finally get to the point where she could deal with the press? She really needed to get together for when their relationship finally gets out and in the press.

She was still deep in thought when Tom came up behind her and pressed his lips to her neck.

“Morning Sweet Girl. How did you sleep?” he asked her.

“Mmmm, morning honey. I slept great. How was your run?”

“Long, good. I’m getting a shower. Want to join me?” he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She stood up, laughing at his goofy attempt at seducing her. “You’re so hot right now, I can’t keep my hands off you with that look you’re giving me.”

“Ehehehe, I’ll remember that” he told her, as they headed to the bathroom.

  
It wasn’t long before Tom had her up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around him, pounding himself into her. He quickly brought them to orgasm, leaving them panting against each other.

“You can shower with me anytime” she told him, laughing as they dried each other off, stealing kisses.

“I will keep that in mind Darling.” he told her, bopping her on the nose.

 

Rachel made Tom some breakfast and she spent the day alternating between running lines with Tom and reading. She enjoyed watching him go from her Tom into his character, James Conrad. He would walk around the living room saying his lines, change certain movements, then he would occasionally ask if she would help. She would try and read her book, but watching him was more exciting. She hated when she had to get up to fix them dinner, but she knew that he ate a lot of take out so having something homemade probably would be nice for him.

As she crawled into bed that night, she really wondered how this week was going to go. With Tom off filming, this was going to be interesting.

  
As Tom got ready to leave he looked over to the bed. He had a hard time getting out of bed this morning. She felt so good in his arms, he wanted to stay there and just hold her. Walking over, he leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead and left for a long day of filming.

 

Rachel was up and ready to go when Olly knocked on the door. She really didn’t want to sit and wait for this interview for her passport but she wasn’t looking forward to upsetting Tom either. Sitting around waiting for things like this wasn’t she strong point so she was glad Olly was with her. And bonus he had stopped and picked up her favorite Starbucks drink.

As they headed to Honolulu, they talked about the different things Tom and Olly had been doing since filming had started. Jordan had all sorts of crazy “field trips” he would take them on and while some ended up on social media, there was so much more that didn’t. It seemed like the crew was very close and that must make for a good working environment.

They reached the passport agency and it actually took less time than she thought. Olly paid the fees and her passport would be sent to her home in Phoenix. On the way back from taking care of her passport, Rachel had Olly stop at a yarn store and a book store. She couldn’t sit all day and do nothing while Tom was on set from sunup to whenever and she knew Olly’s job wasn’t to keep her company. She planned on making Tom something nice so he could put that sad Emo Loki away and quit taking it with him everywhere.

She also picked up a crock pot cookbook. She wasn’t much of a cook, another thing her ex took from her. She used to cook a lot until he complained so much about her cooking that she just quit. Why do it when all you get is complaints? But she could throw some stuff into a crockpot for Tom so that he had something nice to eat when he came home.

Olly dropped her off with a hug and a smile. She knew she wouldn’t see much of him for the rest of her stay. She really enjoyed spending time with him. He was a good kid. She put her stuff away and lay back on the couch. She had the rest of the week here and she really wanted to show Tom that she was worth his time and effort. She didn’t want him to ever feel that she didn’t appreciate all that he did for her or that she wanted him for who he was or what he could give her materially.

 

Tom loved losing himself into the character he was playing. He just didn’t want to be coming home so late at night when his Sweet Girl was with him. Tossing his keys into a bowl by the door, he smelled something good. Walking into the kitchen, he found a note propped up next to the warm crockpot.

_Tom_

_Made you something in case you were hungry._

_Wake me up when you get in bed._

_Love you_

_R_

  
He made himself a bowl of the stew and ate it. Cleaning up after himself, he put the leftovers away, and headed to the bedroom. After a quick shower, he climbed into bed. He reached over and pulled Rachel to him, kissing her behind her ear.

“Hey, darling, thank you.” he told her.

“Your welcome. Good day?”

“As good as it can be without you in it.”

“Sweet talker.” She said, lightly slapping him. She reached up, pulled him down for a kiss. “Good night Tom.”

“Night Sweet Girl.”

 

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. Tom would get up early, kiss her goodbye and leave for a day of filming. She would get texts from him on short breaks and his lunch, but otherwise nothing. She saw him briefly when he would wake her up climbing into bed at night. She kept busy by making him a small pillow with “Kneel” on it (no more little characters) and a scarf and reading. She made sure he had dinner in the crock pot every night and planned on practicing more while at home. She also tried a few desserts, knowing his sweet tooth, but nothing too hard. She was so afraid of a negative reaction she kept it to simple things.  
All too soon it was Friday night and she was leaving tomorrow. She knew she had to prove to him that she wouldn’t freak out again. She had to fight those demons in her head and remember that he loved her, that this was going to be ok. It was going to be ok, right?

 


	18. LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tom goes to London, they meet up in LA

Rachel saw Angel waiting for her just past security holding a Starbucks in one hand and a worried look on her face.

“Are you mad at me?” Angel asked as soon as her mom reached her.

“No, I’m not. You really did the right thing. Who knows how long it would have taken me to call him or if I ever would have. Thank you.” she answered, hugging her daughter tightly.

“So, tell me all about Hawaii” Angel said, as they headed towards the baggage.

 

Once again Rachel and Tom settled into a pattern. Rachel would still wake up to an email from Tom. She would occasionally get a phone call at lunch but most times they would just text. She would stay up and wait for him to finish filming for him to call her on his way home. And before she crawled into bed she would send him an email for him to wake up to. It was like she had never let her head get to her. And it was comfortable again.

The next few weeks flew by and soon she was on a plane flying to Los Angeles. Tom was flying home for a short visit and was stopping over to see her. They had agreed to meet in LA since it would be strange for him to be seen in Phoenix. He had actually wanted her to go to London with him but even with the expedited passport, it hadn’t arrived it. The holidays slowed mail down and it was cutting it too close. He had arranged for a car to pick her up and take her to the hotel since Olly wasn’t with him this time.

The driver wouldn’t tell her where they were going. She was finding that Tom liked to surprise her like this. When the car pulled up to the Beverly Hills Hotel she was speechless. She quickly called Tom.

“You are kidding me right?” She said as soon as he answered.

“Ehehehe. I take it you are here Sweet Girl? Hurry on up, more delights await you.”

He gave her the room number and hung up. She gave the information to the bellman and off she went to meet Tom.

She had barely got her hand up to knock when the door opened. He pulled her into his arms and a brought his lips to hers. He kissed her possessively, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, showing her how much he missed her. He only stopped when they heard a throat clearing behind them, the bellman letting them know he was finished and waiting for his tip. Tom pulled away from her, turning red and quickly tipping the man.

Rachel began laughing at him, until he launched at her. She ran towards the bedroom but he caught her quickly, his long legs no match for her short ones. He picked her up, tossed her on the bed and began to tickle her.

“Stop, stop. Please Tom.” She begged, laughing.

He stopped, rolling off of her, just leaving his arm across her stomach. They were both breathing heavy from laughing. She loved this side of him, the goofy, silly side. Most people saw this side of him in some interviews but she heard it in his phone calls, over Skype or when they were together. It balanced his serious dedication to his work.

Rachel rolled to her side so she could look at him. Reaching up, she softly touched his face, like she was trying to memorize it with her fingers. She couldn’t get enough of him.

“What is it Sweet Girl?” he asked her.

“I just want to touch you everywhere again, remind myself that you really are here with me. That this isn’t a dream.”

He covered her hand with his, turned his face into it and kissed her palm.

“Rachel, YOU are my dream come true.”

He kissed her softly and began to slowly remove their clothes. He made love to her then, slowly, tenderly, telling her often how much he loved her and showing her with his body. Afterwards, they sat in the large bathtub, talking and taking turns washing each other.

They ordered room service and although they put a movie on, they don’t watch it. They are too busy talking to each other. Tom keeps her laughing with stories from the set. He asks if she got all her orders done for her little crochet business, he knew she was worried about finishing them even though she doesn’t talk about it much to him. It makes her realize again that what is important to her is important to him, even if it is crocheting.

When they go to bed that night, Rachel feels something she hasn’t in a long time, peace and contentment. She falls asleep wrapped in the arms of the man she loves.

 


	19. Fun in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has something important to ask Rachel

“Come to Berlin with me and be my date for Berlinale,” Tom said.

  
Rachel just about spit her coffee out of her mouth.

  
“What?” she sputtered. “You want me to do what?”

  
“I’m serious. Come with me. Be my date. I want to go public. I want to show the world that I’m in love with you.”

  
“Tom, are you crazy? I’m crazy! Do you know what you’re asking for? People are going to eat me for lunch.” she cried in a panic. He couldn’t be serious. He just couldn’t be.

  
Tom reached over the table and took her hand in his. He gently pulled her towards him until she got the hint and came over and sat in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her softly.

  
“Rachel, Sweet Girl, I love you. I am proud to be with you. Don’t give me an answer right now, think about it, alright.”

  
“OK, Tom I will,” she said. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

Tom looked down at Rachel sitting there. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, it was only held closed by two buttons. He could see her breasts perfectly from this vantage point and he could feel his cock began to stir. He began to run his fingers up and down her thighs, and to nose into her hair. Rachel sighed into his neck. His hand slid up her stomach and pulled on her belly ring as he kissed her. He knew she liked that little mix of sensations. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her back to bed.

  
Laying her on the bed, Tom looked down at Rachel. Her skin was flushed from arousal, her eyes looking straight at him and her tongue licking her lips. He eased himself on the bed and crawled between her legs. Coming close to her center, he lowered his head and licked her clit. Hearing her moan just encouraged him to continue. He placed his arm across her stomach knowing how wild she became when he was eating her pussy. And he loved eating her pussy. He slid one finger into her slowly, teasing her with it as he began to suck on her little button of nerves.

  
“More, Tom, more,” Rachel cried.

  
He lifted his head and said “Patience Girl. I'll take care of you.”

  
He placed two more fingers into her and curled his fingers up into her, hitting her G-spot.

  
“Oh God Tom, yes!”

  
As he thrust his fingers in and out of her, he sucked, licked and played with her clit. Rachael’s hips kept trying to come up off the bed as she came closer to her orgasm but his arm held her down. Her moans grew louder and her thighs closed around him until she screamed his name with her release. Tom pulled his fingers out slowly and kissed her each of her thighs in turn.

  
He stood up and quickly took his shorts off and laid back over her. As he kissed her, she reached down and took ahold of him and began to stroke him. She moved around a bit before finally getting his cock where she wanted it, right at her entrance. When she started to wrap her legs around his waist, Tom thrust into her, filling her completely.

 

Rachel loved this. The feeling of him in her. He was so large and he filled her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips some and Tom took the hint. He began to move, slowly at first. She kissed him everywhere she could reach. As he moved faster, she moved her hands down his back, her short nails digging into him. As he would push into her, his pelvic bone would rub against her still sensitive clit, bringing another moan to her lips. Her hips rolled with every thrust he made, their movements completely in sync with each other. Soon the feeling was there again, that tingling, intense feeling that started at her toes and soon burst through her entire body as she came. Moments later Tom came also. He rolled to his side, pulling her to his side.

  
Rachel laid her head on his chest as she caressed his arm. She could stay here forever, in his arms, away from the press, his fans, his upcoming insane schedule. But she knew that wouldn’t happen.

  
“I love you Sweet Girl” he told her.

  
“I love you too,” she replied.

  
They laid there in bed for awhile, just holding each other. Soon they would have to leave for the airport and go their separate ways. Even though they had only spent a small amount of time together, each time they parted it got harder and harder.

 

“Sweet Girl, wake up. We need to get in the shower.”

  
Rachel opened her eyes. She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep. She stretched and then rolled out of bed. She could hear the water running in the shower, just like Tom. She slipped his shirt off and walked into the bathroom. She walked up behind him and kissed him on his back.

  
“Did you have a nice nap?” he asked.

  
“Mhmm”

  
She stepped into the shower and Tom followed right behind her. They took turns washing each other and Tom washed her long hair. He got on his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist so she could return the favor. As she tried to wash his hair he blew raspberries on her stomach.

  
“You sure don’t act like you’re 34 years old,” she told him, laughing.

  
“And you don’t act 40, so be quiet, “ he replied as they laughed.

  
They finished in the shower and all too soon they were dressed and ready to leave. Rachel was leaving first, back to Phoenix, to her daughter and son-in-law. Tom to London and his family, then to promote The Night Manager. His filming and press tours for both The Night Manager and I Saw The Light was going to make seeing each other very hard. Although if she went to Berlin with him, they would be together then.

  
The phone rang, letting them know her ride was there. Tom took her in his arms one last time.

  
“Please come with me to Berlin.”

  
“I’ll think about it, I promise,” she told him.

  
“Don’t forget how much I love you Rachel,” he said right before he kissed her.

  
His kiss took her breath away and he hugged her tight. Finally he pulled away and opened the door for her.

  
“I love you so much Tom,” she said before she walked out the door.

 

Rachel got into the car and headed to the airport. Sitting in her seat she thought about Berlin. Could she deal with going public with their relationship? She thought back to what she had read about Jane Arthy, how his fans had cyber bullied her. Could she handle that kind of stress? Laying her head back on her seat, she wondered why happiness for her always came with such a high price.

 

 


	20. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rachel do as Tom asks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me

Rachel wasn’t sure what to do. She paced her apartment trying to figure out if she should go or not. Finally after she had sat through Christmas distracted, Angel and Lori showed up and demanded an explanation.

  
“What is going on?” Angel asked. “Do I need to call Tom?”

  
“No, don’t call him,” Rachel said. “ He wants me to go to Berlin with him, he wants to go public.”

  
Lori jumped up and hugged her.

  
“I told you he loves you,” Lori said.

  
“He does, I know he does. It’s just, well, I’m not sure I am ready to deal with all that comes with being out with our relationship. I will lose my anonymity and while most of his fans are great, there are some who can be really brutal. And that scares me. Plus my illness. It’s a lot,” Rachel responds.

  
“Mom, relax. You’re over thinking this. Yes you’ll lose your anonymity but I don’t see people camping out on your lawn either. He has such a busy schedule right now that people will be more interested in finding him, not you. I think you should go. It will be good for the both of you,” Angel tells her.

  
“I agree. Go, enjoy yourself. Show the world that man is all yours,” Lori adds with a smirk.

  
“You adds, you two are right. I should just go and get it over with. If we don’t do it ourselves, we're going to get seen by the paparazzi and then have no control over it.”

  
Rachel briefly left the room to call Tom. They talked for a few minutes, since he was with his family. He told her that Luke would get with her about all the arrangements and that he loved her.

  
When she came back, Lori and Angel made kissy noises and then they started making plans for shopping for her trip.

 

  
As usual, Tom and Rachel spent the next month and a half texting, calling, emailing and Skyping. They explored sex over Skype, which had Rachel giggling and turning red the first time they tried it. Later he teased her horribly about it, but of course they worked through it. By the time they were to met up in Berlin, they were quite good at both Skype sex and sexting. But they were looking forward to the real thing.

 

When Rachel's plane landed she was extremely nervous. It was her first time out of the country and this was all new to her. She knew Olly was waiting for her on the other side of the gates but getting through custom she had to do by herself. She finally made it through and looked around until she found a familiar face. Waving excitedly was Olly. She ran up and gave him a big hug.

  
“Hey Rach, how you been?” Olly asked.

  
“Good, a little nervous. You? Enjoying all your traveling?” Rachel answered.  
Olly just nodded and laughed. Over the last several months they had gotten quite close. While Tom kept him busy, he still had a lot of time standing around. During that time he had started sending her silly pictures of Tom. They had been texting off and on since New York, but now it was pretty much a daily thing.

  
They joked all the way to the hotel and he hugged her as he dropped off at Tom's room. When Tom opened the door and picked her up, Olly yelled “Have fun,” and started laughing.

  
Tom started walking straight to the bed.

  
“What are you doing?” she screamed.

  
“I'm tired of my hand, I want you,” he laughed, as he smacked her on her ass.

  
Soon the sound of laughter was replaced by moaning.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed talking and making love, catching up on the time they were apart. Rachel wished they could stay like this forever.

 

The day before the Berlinale Tom sat down with Rachel and began to tell her what was going to happen. The more he said, the more she realized she couldn’t do this. She really thought she could but it was too much. She reached for his hand and looked to him.

  
“Tom, I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m ready for this. Can I just stay here in the room? Or maybe can we do like we did at the Crimson Peak premier?”

  
“Rachel, why? I thought we had decided this,” Tom said.

  
“The more you tell me about it, the more I realize that I'm just not ready for this.”

  
“Rachel, come on, please.”

  
“I CAN’T DO THIS TOM! I JUST CAN’T! The people, the press! I can’t. Why can’t you get it?” Rachel yelled at him.

  
“Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be seen with me?”

  
“Tom, you don’t understand how brutal your fans can get. When they find out that I suffer from mental illness, they will tear me up. I can’t go through that. Why do we need to go public now? Why can’t we wait? This has nothing to do with how much I love you. It has to do with my sanity. I can’t handle going public right now. Don’t you understand?”

  
Rachel was sobbing hysterically by now.

  
“Rachel, let Luke handle the fans. It’s his job.”

  
“Luke can’t be with me 24 hours a day. He can’t protect me from the ones that come up to me at the store or at my house. Tom, they gave out Jane's address, didn’t they?”

  
When he doesn’t answer her, she knows that he knows she is right.

  
“I’m not ready to announce our relationship,” she says quietly.

  
“Then when Rachel?”

  
“I don’t know”

  
“I see,” he replied. “We're to keep this quiet forever? I can’t do that, Rachel. I’m sorry. I love you but I can’t do this.”

 

  
And with that Rachel watched the man she loved walk out the door and out of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As somebody who has some of the same issues as Rachel I can say that I have had people react the same way that Tom does in this chapter. It's a pure frustration on their part that they don't know what to do any more. It has nothing to do with not loving a person. 
> 
> Also I have studied mental illness extensively. I know more about it than I ever wanted to know, even diagnosis that I do not have. I try very hard to be realistic in my fan fiction (it sounds so funny to me) so please remember if I write something in this story or any of my others, it usually has been researched to death or has been experienced by myself or somebody I know.
> 
> Thank you everybody for reading this. This story is very special to me. xxx


	21. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about the time between Berlin and the Met Gala

The next two and a half months were horrible. Tom was everywhere. Between his filming, he had press to do for The Night Manager, I Saw The Light, and High-Rise in the US. Everywhere Rachel looked she saw him. She did record and watch The Night Manager, crying through the whole thing. Angel and Lori went with her to see both of his movies, holding her hand as she cried through both. She tried to see things from his point of view, but it was hard. It wasn’t her fault she had these issues, but she understood it was frustrating for him. 

She couldn’t count the number of times she had picked up her phone to call or text him only to quickly change her mind. What could she say? “I'm sorry I'm crazy, but you knew that coming in.” She just hoped this pain in her heart would go away one day.

 

Tom laid in bed in yet another hotel room. He just wanted to go home and relax. But tomorrow he had this Met thing to go to and at least that should be fun. He missed his Sweet Girl. He knew he had overreacted in Berlin and he should have gone right back and apologized but he didn’t. And then the longer he waited, the harder it got and well, damn it, it just became easier to not say anything. It’s just, well he really missed her. He would wake up, hard, from dreaming of her. She was in his thoughts constantly and he wasn’t sure how to fix this. Olly was on him about calling her, to make this right. He just didn’t know what to say. He knew Olly and Rachel still spoke, but Olly won’t tell him a thing. 

Angel tried to get her mom to call Tom but her mom refused with a “He walked out on me.” She didn’t push as long as her mom didn’t get overly depressed. And her mom didn’t. It did make her sad though. Tom had really brought light back to her mom's life again and now it was gone.

The Met Gala was filled with stars from all walks of entertainment. The theme for this year was ‘Manus x Machina: Fashion in an Age of Technology.’ The women looked beautiful and the men dashing in their tails. Tom truly wished Rachel was here on his arm. He posed for pictures instead with Elizabeth, hoping that people didn’t think they were an item. His heart was somewhere in Phoenix. He was determined though to have a good time. Smiling for the cameras, he waved and made his way inside.

When Rachel saw the pictures from the Met Gala, she almost spit her coffee across the room. The pictures of Tom dancing with Taylor Swift were everywhere. Rachel couldn’t believe it. She knew Taylor had a boyfriend. She knew it had to be innocent, Tom loved to dance, but he was HER man. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her phone pressed to her ear, his number dialed and ringing.


	22. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel takes control of the situation.

Tom could hear his phone ringing. He was in that lovely space between sleep and awake. It was his Sweet Girl's ringtone so he must still be dreaming. He got in at 4 am and god he was tired. He reached around blindly until he found his phone and mumbled a hello.

  
“YOU’RE MINE!”

  
“What the hell?” he replied.

  
“You. Are. Mine. No more Tom. No more dancing with other women. No more red carpet pictures with other women. No more.” Rachel was pissed and he had never heard her like this before. He was awake now.

  
“What the hell, Rachel? I don’t hear from you for months and now this? Who do you think you are?” he yelled into the phone.

  
“You’re the one who walked out Thomas! You, not me!” she yelled at him.

  
“And I’ve regretted it every minute since. Nothing has been right since then Rachel. I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I love you,” Tom told her. “What can I do to make this right?”

Rachel couldn’t say anything. This wasn’t exactly what she had expected. She thought there would be more yelling and fighting. But…this, not this. She went to say something and all she could do was cry.

  
“Sweet Girl, hey, Rachel, shh don’t cry. I'm here,” she kept hearing him say. Finally she calmed down enough that she could talk to him.

  
“I can’t do this again Tom, I just can’t. I love you and I want to make this work.”

  
“So let’s make it work. Let’s figure out what we need to do. I’m leaving for London soon. Come with me and we get this straightened all out.”

  
“OK, I’ll go. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there,” she said. She had to try again. After Berlin she had to bite the bullet and just do it. Tom was willing to work with her issues and always had been, she needed to put forth the effort too.

  
“I’m going to call Luke and make the arrangements then. I'll see you soon Sweet Girl. Trust me, we will get through this, whatever it takes.”

  
“OK, I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
Rachel called Angel then and told her what happened. Her daughter was so happy she thought about sending Taylor Swift a thank you tweet for sending her mom back to Tom, but then figured the singer would have no idea what she was talking about. She told her mom she would look after her apartment while she was with Tom and to do what she needed to do to get their relationship fixed.

  
After she got off the phone with Angel she received an email from Luke. It had her flight information, and oh my god, she was leaving tonight! She called Angel again in a panic. “I need help! I have to leave tonight! Help!”

  
“MOM!! Breathe! I’m on my way.”

  
Angel was there a few minutes later and they got Rachel packed and everything sorted to go. She isn’t sure when she will be home but Angel assures her that anything she needs she can send her. She stays with her for the rest of the day until the car comes to take her to the airport. Hugging her tightly, Angel whispers to her mom “You love him, do whatever it takes Mom.”

  
“I love you Angel, thank you.”

 

Once again Olly was waiting for her at the airport. Hugging her tightly, he said “It’s about fucking time you two got your heads on straight.”

  
“Fuck you Olly,” she said, laughing at him.

  
They laughed as he led her through Heathrow. Once again she was glad he was there otherwise she would have been lost. They got her luggage and soon they were on the way to Tom's.

  
“How is he Olly, really?”

  
“Better now that you two talked. But Rach, you really need to work on your anxiety. I know its hard for you, this fear of what the fans are going to say about you. But trust me, Tom doesn’t care what they think or say when it comes to his love life. He really doesn’t. The only opinion that matters to him in that is yours. You need to remember that.”

  
Rachel just nodded. They didn’t talk much the rest of the way to Tom's place. She thought about what Olly had said and what Angel had told her before she had left. She had been miserable over the last two and half months and she couldn’t do it again. Time to put her big girl panties on and face her fears.

  
They turned off of the main road to a smaller side one. There were little shops along the side, a few restaurants, a pub and corner store. Turning down a driveway, there were a group of houses. Pulling in front of one, Olly turned the car off. Before she could get unbuckled and the door opened Tom was out the door.

  
“Rachel, you’re here!” he said. He had her door opened and was pulling her into his arms. “God I missed you.”

  
She just fell into his arms and cried. This is where she belonged. “I’m sorry Tom. I love you.”

  
“Darling, we'll work it all out, alright. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

  
He kissed her softly then and led her to the house. They walked into his living room and sat on the couch. Pulling her into his lap, he just held her. Her eyes got heavy as he rubbed her back and soon Tom was waking her up.

  
“Sweet Girl, come on. Let’s get you in bed.”

  
Rachel nodded and she got up and followed Tom down the hall to the stairs. They led straight to his bedroom and she looked around. He had a king sized bed, a comfortable looking chair and a dresser with a mirror above it. There was a walk in closet and a large en suite bathroom. All she wants to do is crawl into bed but Tom insists that she at least take her clothes off. She does because she is too tired to care either way. She climbs into bed and falls asleep.

 

When Rachel opened her eyes she was disorientated. It took her a minute to remember that she was in London, at Tom’s house. She could smell coffee and throwing on some clothes, she went downstairs.

  
“Morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?” Tom asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

  
“Like the dead,” she replied, taking a sip. He had it fixed just the way she liked, he hadn’t forgotten.

  
“After you wake up some and get a shower, we can talk some OK.”

  
“Sounds good,” she said.

  
“I’m going to get a shower and I’ll see you in a few,” he said kissing her.

  
She sat back in the chair, she looked out the window at the backyard. It was good sized and needed some love. It was peaceful here, for being close to a shopping area. She couldn’t wait to see the rest of Tom's house and his books, oh she really wanted to look through his books. But this situation with her anxiety needed to be addressed first. Finishing her coffee, she put her cup in the sink and went back upstairs to get a shower.

  
Tom had just got out of the shower and it took all her willpower not to rip his towel off and attack him. She grabbed her things for the shower and went into the bathroom. Getting things settled first was more important than having sex right now. She gets the shower going and stands under the hot water, trying to keep the voices in her head under control. Tom sticks his head in “Rachel, I cleared out some drawers for you. I want you to feel at home here. Take your time.”

  
“OK. Thanks sweetie.” This is looking good, she thinks. At least now the voices in her head can shut up some. She gets busy washing so she can get the rough part of the day over and move on with her life.

 

Tom is trying not to worry. He knows this is a big deal, he wants this more than anything he's wanted in a long time. He picks up the Thor script again, trying to read his lines but he can’t concentrate. He finally hears Rachael’s footsteps on the floor and looks up.

  
She sits down on the couch, across from him. She looks nervous and is worrying her bottom lip. He gets up and sits next to her. Taking her hand in his, he looks at her.

  
“Sweet Girl, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I will do anything to make this work. But I am in the public eye. I know you worry about what people are going to say, about you, about your illness. And I really don’t care about their opinions. I care about YOU. But I know this worries you, what they think. What can I do to help you?”

  
“You just did so much, you don’t even know. I know that I need to work with somebody about this, a therapist. Because I can’t ask you to not go out or for me to stay hidden forever. I am going to have eventually be seen with you, in public. So I need talk with somebody. I love you too much to ask you to stop doing your job for me. Can you help me find somebody to work with me?”

  
“Anything you need Sweet Girl, anything at all,” he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

 


	23. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rachel go to the Emmys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to my story. I want to thank a few people. Ancientfinnishgoddess who practically wrote my first sex scene. She has been a rock to me through this. Godsaveloki who is my Tom godmother and has probably saved me in more ways than one. Frenchfrostpudding who is like my sister lately. Thewhippedhand who really is my twin in heart, mind and soul. We will find him one day! Lokilickedme who listens to me cry and encourages me and who I aspire to write like. And to all of you who took a chance on reading a story based on my racing thoughts of what I wished would happen when Tom read my fan letter to him. Thank you.  
> While this is the last chapter, I plan on oneshots here and there.

**September 18, 2016**

 

 

It had been a rough four months. Between Wizard World in Philadelphia in June, San Diego Comic Con in July, the SAG in August, Tom filming in Australia and Rachel’s therapy she wasn’t sure she was going to survive the summer. Fortunately the therapist that Luke had found her did therapy over Skype so she never had an excuse to miss an appointment. She had traveled with Tom and as of yet nobody had figured out that they were dating. She didn’t go out of her way to be seen with him, but they weren’t hiding their relationship anymore either.

  
Sometime in June he had asked her to move in with him and even though they really wouldn’t be there much, she had agreed to. Angel and Lori had packed up her apartment and sent her things over. They sold her furniture and the boxes were at Tom's waiting to be unpacked and put away. He had given her one of the bedrooms for a craft room, with instructions to ”fill it with yarn and crochet to her heart’s content.”

  
When Tom was nominated for the Emmy, they decided that was when she would make her red carpet debut. She had enough time to work it out with Dr. Baker, her therapist. She had about two months to prepare and she KNEW she could do this.

 

Tom was ready to leave for the red carpet but he knew Rachel wasn’t ready yet. He had sent her out earlier to get pampered and when she returned she looked so much more relaxed. She had been in the bedroom getting ready and he knew she was nervous but they were prepared for this. Dr. Baker had been using oils with her and she had some in her bag for tonight and Luke had a statement ready to go out after they walked the red carpet. They had agreed that she didn’t have to answer any questions and they had prearranged signals, her tapping his arm, when she got too uncomfortable.  
He heard the bedroom door open and turned around. Rachel stood before him in a long strapless purple gown. Her long hair pulled up into a twist, with a few pieces escaping. He swallowed, then swallowed again. She was beautiful. He couldn’t wait to show her off.

  
“Rachel, my god, you look stunning.”

  
“Really?” she asked.

  
“I will be the luckiest guy there. Everybody will want to be me,” he said as he kissed her check. “Are you ready?”

  
“I’m as ready as I will ever be.”

 

The SUV stopped and Tom looked at Rachel. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Kissing her fingers, he could feel her slight tremors. “Try and relax, Sweet Girl.” The door opened and he got out. The cheering of fans started again. He turned and reached into the car for her. Taking her hand, he helped her out and when she exited the vehicle he could hear the questions coming.

  
“Tom, Tom who is with you?”

  
“Tom who is your date?”

  
“Tom, what is your date’s name?”

  
He just smiled and waved as he slide Rachel's arm into his and they walked down the red carpet. He saw Leezo Mazimba from BBC and walked over.

  
“Tom, good to see you,” Leezo said.

  
“You too.”

  
“Are you excited about your nomination tonight?”

  
“It’s a great honor to be nominated with such a great group of actors,” Tom answered.

  
“Now the question on everybody's lips, who is this lovely woman by your side?”

  
“This is my girlfriend, Rachel,” he answered, turning to look at her.

  
“That is wonderful. How long have you been dating?”

  
“For almost a year now. We have just kept it very quiet until now,” Tom said with a smirk.

  
“Yes you have. Well, good luck tonight,” Leezo said and Tom and Rachel walked towards the entrance.

  
When they got inside Rachel had to remember to keep her mouth from dropping open. It was beautiful. She thought going to the Crimson Peak premier was exquisite, but this blew that away. The actors and actresses here, the décor all of it just made her speechless.

  
An usher led them to their seats and Tom just smiled at her. “Are you OK Sweet Girl?”

  
She just nodded.

  
“Ehehehe” was all she heard.

 

  
The awards were exciting. Watching Tom present Suzanne Bier her award for Outstanding Director was one of the highlights of the night. She was disappointed that he didn’t win, but Tom didn’t seem upset at all. After Sterling Brown won, Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear “I get to take you home tonight and that’s winning enough for me.”

 

After they got back to their room from all the after parties, Tom pulled her into his arms. “How do you feel now, Sweet Girl? Now that you are out into the open.”

  
“I feel fine. It’s not them I'm worried about, silly. It’s your fans.”

  
“Well, let’s give them something really good to talk about then,” he replied.

  
Before she could even ask him what he was talking about, Tom got down on his knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.

  
“Rachel, my Sweet Girl. The smartest thing I ever did was answer your letter that day. I love you more than anything in my life. Please do me the great honor of being my wife.”

  
With tears running down her face, nodding her head, “YES OH YES TOM!!!! I love you so much!”

  
He stood up, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

 

As he made love to her throughout the night, next to the bed, on the nightstand, lay two pieces of paper that were in his pocket. One was his acceptance speech, in case he won. The other, was the letter that brought his sweet girl to him.

 

 


	24. Update

I added an update under a new work. The title is Tom and His Sweet Girl. Please check it out. :)


End file.
